Faithful Love: Book 2 of Love series
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: Love Series Book 1 Blind Love Book 2 Faithful Love Peaceful, that's how it seems at a glance. However not everything has ended, shadows thought to have been lost in the recent past have returned, pain that's both emotional and physical starts to appear. Kai wants to shield his new lover, Aichi, from the dangers, however how can one teen possibly protect his love from everythin
1. Chapter 1

**_Le sequel of Blind love is here ~_**

"Kai!"

The brunette looked over to see a familiar blue haired boy wearing a navy blue button up shirt with a sleek, yet casual back coat over top, buttoned half way up, his pants consisted of a soft medium grey shade running over to him as he waved his hand in the air. Sparkling sapphires shielded behind lapis framed glasses gleamed with life causing the brunette to allow a soft smile to grace his lips.

"Hey Aichi slow down, I bet that you don't want your glasses to fall off"

The older teen scolded gently as he pushed the younger boy's glasses that were slipping back up. He himself was wearing a simple mahogany sweater where one could somewhat see a black shirt underneath, his pants were a soft beige.

"Ah sorry... I'm still not used to them"

Aichi whispered softly with a blush, the brunette nodded grimly as he remembered the events that had transpired a few weeks ago for the small boy to need glasses. Yes his sight had returned, however after a few examinations it was found out that the blue haired boy's sight had diminished significantly, not enough to be blind but enough to hinder him somewhat.

"It's fine, anyway you ready to head out?"

The brunette asked, earning him a small yet shy nod from the other boy, jades softened unintentionally, Kai had grown accustomed to the smaller boy's timid nature.

"Y-yeah"

"Don't be nervous Aichi, it's not like this is the first time we've gone out together"

The brunette whispered softly as he gently placed his hand upomg the younger boy's smooth cheek.

Aichi looked up into the deep, calm jades and couldn't help the slight blush he felt creeping up onto his face.

"I know... It's just this is our first official date..."

The blue haired boy whispered, the brunette sighed softly as he received the reason as to why the younger boy was shy.

"A date that we're missing out on as we stand here talking"

Both teens froze at the sound of an annoyingly familiar voice that came from behind them. The brunette's brows knitted themselves in great annoyance as the brunette turned around to shoot an jade glare towards his blond friend.

"Miwa...Why are you here?"

The brunette growled, greatly annoyed that his annoying friend was once again barging in on his and Aichi's alone time uninvited.

"Because I wanted to hang out with my best bud and his little love?"

The blond's voice was slightly shaker as he took a step back and help his hands up in defence.

"Leave now"

A small pout formed upon Miwa's face as he placed his hands upon the younger boy's shoulders and placed the boy in between him and the brunette emitting a dangerous aura.

"But Aichi's fine with me being here right?"

The brunette raised a brow as he switched his attention from the blond to Aichi, who swiftly shook his head in confusion.

"I didn't say anything like that..."

The smaller boy replied as he ducked to get out of the blond's he before hopping over towards the brunette's side.

"But you wouldn't mind if I tag along with you and Kai right?"

The blond asked, placing his hands together in a praying position, knowing that if the blue haired boy agreed, the stuffy brunette would grudgingly allow him to come.

"No"

"Oh than- ehhhh?!"

The blond gasped, completely shocked that the blue haired boy actually told him to leave.

The brunette allowed a satisfied smirk to appear upon his face as he looked down into dazzling sapphires that just so happened to be gazing up towards his own deep jades.

"You heard him Miwa, go ahead and leave me and Aichi to have some time together"

The brunette sighed as he waved the blond away, Miwa sighed a false heartbroken sigh before exaggerating his movements of slinking away.

"Finally we're alone..."

The brunette sighed softly after the blond was out of sight, the younger boy smiled happily before leaning slightly on the older male.

"Sorry Kai..."

The smaller boy whispered softly with a slight blush, he had been fussed over by both his family and friends alike, which was the main reason as to why the two hadn't already had a proper date together.

"It's not your fault Aichi, everybody cares about you, which I don't blame them because you're so kind"

The brunette replied softly with a thin, genuine smile before clasping the younger boy's hand within his own.

"..."

Aichi tilted his head down towards the ground, blue locks covering his face. However the older teen could tell that the blue haired boy was blushing fiercely due to the pink that tinted his ears.

"Come on, lets go"

Kai said as he gently pulled on the smaller boy's hand, who looked up at him shyly, revealing his shining sapphires brimmed with happiness and excitement.

The two didn't have much planned, neither had actually been on a date before and they weren't too interested in movies like they had seen many cliché dates progress. A restaurant wasn't good either, for it could draw unwanted attention towards them which was the last thing the brunette wanted for Aichi. A simple walk around at dusk together seemed perfect for them, not many people around to witness their feelings.

"Aichi"

The brunette said as they walked along the street, causing sapphires to gaze up at him with curiosity.

"Yes Kai?"

"You look really nice, wearing something other than your blue pyjamas or green and red coat"

The brunette joked, smirking when the smaller boy's brows furrowed slightly and a small pout appeared upon his lips.

"Kai... You're so mean..."

Aichi whined with a smile, turning his head away from the brunette in a childish manor.

"There's nothing wrong with what I normally see you in, it's just a nice change to see you in something new"

"Says the one who also wears the same thing almost all the time!"

The brunette shrugged and allowed a smirk to appear.

"You got me there, I just don't have time to change when I want to

Cardfight"

The brunette replied softly with a small smile. The smaller boy nodded and allowed a smile to grace his lips as well, easily understanding the older teen's love for card fighting.

"Yeah... Card fighting is amazing, it allowed us to meet"

The younger boy replied softly as he leaned slightly on the brunette as they walked, Kai nodded as he remembered the day he saw a beat up Aichi and decided to give him the blaster blade card that eventually led them to meet once again after several years had passed.

"No, we may have met even without the help of vanguard"

The brunette replied as jades gazed down gently towards the younger boy while slowly slipping Aichi's smaller hand into his own before carefully entwining their fingers, it had gotten dark out so no one could see them clearly in the dull lighting of the street lights above.

"Yeah!"

The blue haired boy chirped enthusiastically at the thought of still meeting the older teen even if card fighting hadn't initially connected them together.

The brunette looked away from the younger boy who looked up at him in confusion, causing lapis frames to slightly slip out of place so that they stood crooked upon the boy.

"What's wrong?"

The smaller of the two whispered softly before pushing his lips slightly into a small thin line, all the while cocking his head to the side.

"Don't do that!"

The brunette scolded softly, surprising the younger before he noticed a visible pink shade upon his face. Aichi smiled, sapphires shining within the dim lighting as he stood upon the tips of his toes to plant a light kiss upon the older teen's cheek.

"Do what?"

The younger whispered softly as he moved back from kissing the brunette who's previous blush deepened in shade.

"..."

"Fine, I guess I'll leave!"

Aichi huffed teasingly as he puffed out his cheeks, and crossed his arms while looking away from the brunette.

"Tch... Stop being so cute"

"I'm a guy"

"A cute one"

"..."

The brunette couldn't help but smirk, even though they had to be secretive of their relationship, they had to be careful, he could easily see a change in the way the younger boy acted when they were alone together.

Aichi on the other hand felt slightly embarrassed by the way he had been acting, he wasn't used to being so open with his emotions.

"It's not my fault I look like this..."

The blue haired boy sighed.

"It's a wonderful blessing that you're so cute"

Kai whispered gently as he fixed the lapis frames that had gone crooked earlier so that they once again properly framed the beautiful sapphires that belonged to the younger.

"Stop, why do you keep touching my glasses?"

Aichi called as he moved the brunette away and 'straightened his glasses himself, which actually made them slightly crooked.

"Because crooked glasses are just too much for me to handle, especially with how nicely dressed you are"

The brunette replied as he really did like seeing the younger boy in glasses, he just wasn't too fond of remembering why the lapis frames were needed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kai, I hope you know where we are..."

The blue haired boy murmured softly as his sapphires looked around at the dim surroundings. The brunette looked down at the younger boy, jades glimmering with slight confusion at the sudden nervousness of Aichi.

"Yeah, is there something wrong about this street?"

Blue locks shifted slightly as the younger boy shook his head before leaning his head onto the brunette.

"No, I just didn't know where we were... I was worried that we might have gotten lost."

The smaller boy murmured, feeling that his own cheeks were getting warm due to his slight embarrassment. Kai snickered lightly at the younger's silliness before ruffling soft blue locks, earning him an slightly annoyed huff as Aichi moved his head away.

"Why do you keep messing up my hair?"

The blue haired boy whined as he fixed his hair, sapphires playfully narrowed.

"I won't ever take you out and then get us lost Aichi"

The brunette replied, ignoring the smaller boy's question because the answer would probably make him mad or at the very least; annoyed. He wanted to keep the adorable boy for himself and was ashamed that he hadn't noticed this sooner.

"You didn't answer my question Kai..."

"My answer would get you mad at me"

"... It better not be anything bad..."

Aichi's words made the brunette smirk as he looked at the younger boy's face, easily guessing that he was deep in thought, trying to guess what his reply would be.

"Aichi... I've always called you by your first name, why don't you call me by my name when we're alone?"

Sapphires looked up into deep jades in confusion, the smaller boy pursed his lip as he thought before allowing a happy smile to grace over his soft lips.

"Toshiki... I like you're name but calling you Kai just feels nice, I guess I never thought about calling you by your first name..."

Aichi replied with a faint blush, the brunette nodded as he remembered how much the smaller boy used to look up to him and respect him, it seemed true that his first name hadn't even come up in Aichi's thoughts.

"I see... But I wouldn't mind if you were to call me Toshiki..."

Kai said softly as he looked down into slightly amused sapphires, glowing somewhat due to the poor lighting of the street lamps making them all the more beautiful.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I've grown attached to calling you Kai, it's nice and simple and easily reminds me of you"

The blue haired boy whispered softly, then sighed slightly when he noticed the older teen's mood had deflated a little.

"Kai it's not that I don't care about you, all this time I've thought of you as Kai so calling you Kai seems more special than if I were to call you by your first name, I don't know how to explain it..."

The smaller of the two Said as he knit his brows, before looking up in surprise to see the brunette had kissed the top of his head.

"Thanks, I was just wondering why you continued using my last name"

"Don't worry Kai, you never have to worry about me leaving, if anything I should be the one with confidence issues"

Deep jades narrowed at the smaller boy who was now laughing lightly with a sweet smile playing upon his lips.

"There's not thing wrong with you though"

Sapphires rolled slightly at the brunette's statement.

"Heh, funny, says the amazing person who almost never loses, always ... cool looking and looks aloof but is actually a huge softie on the inside"

"I'm not a softie"

A childish smirk appeared upon Aichi's face.

"I've seen you and sub manager"

The brunette's gaze moved towards the ground, he was thankful that the lamplight wasn't strong enough to show the sure blush that he felt warming his face.

"... Well you're amazing as well, your looks are so adorable, your kindness is unmatched by any other and your potential makes it easy to tell that you will and continue to grow stronger in the future"

The younger boy pursed his lips as he looked towards the empty street.

"If you say so..."

"I know so Aichi!"

A tired smile crossed over the younger as he tried to cover up a yawn, then rubbed his eyes of the tears that always form when a yawn escapes one's mouth.

"I think we should head back, it's getting pretty late..."

The brunette suppressed a slight laugh as sleep glazed sapphires looked up towards him as the younger boy nodded.

"I agree, Emi and my mom are probably starting to get worried about me, what time is it?"

"A half hour 'till midnight"

"Ehhh?!"

The brunette looked down at the sleepy Aichi and smirked at his reaction.

"Don't worry we're really close to your house"

The blue haired boy looked around, his facial expression didn't seem to portray that he believed the older teen.

"I don't recognize any of the houses around here though..."

"... You really didn't get out much before did you?"

Sapphires gazed away as the smaller boy looked away with a blush slightly tinting his face.

"So what if I didn't?"

"It's fine, we might just have to go on even more walks together"

Kai replied as he fixed lapis frames that once again had slid out of place.

"... I'd like that..."

The blue haired boy whispered softly as he gazed up into jades, the brunette tilted the younger's head up to examine the clear face, tinted with a soft pink and gazed back into bright sapphires.

"As would I"

Kai replied gently before guiding the younger boy towards the Sendou residence door.

"Ah I guess I really do need to get out more if we were that close..."

Aichi laughed lightly as he opened the door and entered his house, only to be struck by a peach haired girl with blazing blue eyes filled with worry and slight annoyance.

"Aichi! Why were you out so long?! Me and mom were so worried about you?..."

Emi whined as Shizuka entered the brunette's line of sight. This sight had bee come normal for the brunette, he greatly understood why the younger boy's family would get so worried whenever he was more than a little bit late.

"I lost track of time, but don't worry, I was with Kai"

The peach haired girl's gaze softened as her blue orbs looked over towards the brunette.

"Thanks for getting my unreliable brother home Kai"

"Emi that's not nice"

The cyan haired mother scolded softly with a sigh. While the brunette watched the smaller boy stifle an adorable yawn.

"It's fine"

Aichi laughed.

"I'll see you tomorrow Aichi"

The younger boy gave the brunette a half asleep, half cheery nod before turning around to go upstairs to his room.

"Sorry that Aichi seems to need more sleep than most people, and you're welcome over anytime Kai"

Shizuka smiled as she watched the brunette turn to leave himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The brunette sighed softly as he walked down the stone steps that led towards the Sendou residence's doorway. He was a little disappointed that the time he and Aichi had together seemed to slip by much too quick for his taste.

He had also grown aware of how much he himself had changed, knowing that he had quickly grown used to the younger's presence so that he felt strange whenever he was alone.

Kai stopped walking when he reached the shadowed curb of the street, jades carefully gazed around to make sure no illuminated headlights were coming his way before he proceeded to cross the street. He had already learned his lesson about streets the hard way.

He a listened to the sounds of cars whipping by as he walked to his apartment. Thinking about what he and the blue haired boy would do next or where they would go.

After a while of walking the brunette was relieved to see the sight of his house coming into view and quickly made his way inside, kicking off his shoes before entering his bedroom.

He flopped down onto his soft bed and quickly fell asleep so that the next day would come sooner rather than later.

As per usual whenever the brunette forgot to set his alarm, the sunlight filtering through the shades of his window woke him up. Yawning slightly, he got up, not bothering to look at the clock because he knew he was already late for school.

After getting ready, of course by taking his sweet time in preparing omelettes for himself and taking a shower. The brunette headed for school to attend the last half of the school day.

When he arrived at his class he noticed that his blond friend was looking at him with a cross between a cheeky and creepy grin.

"So how was you and Aichi's date?"

The blond whispered as the brunette took his seat beside him.

"Fine"

Kai replied, not wanting to feed his friend's imagination with more than what's necessary.

"So why'd ya get here so late? Half the day's almost over"

"I slept in"

The blond's grin's creepiness magnified greatly at the brunette's words.

"Oh, so you and Aichi had a little fun"

"Tch"

"OH I JUST KNE-"

The blond's shouting was cut off by a elderly substitute teacher slapping a ruler against the front deck.

"Miwa Taishi! Quiet or I'll send you out of class!"

The brunette was relieved that Miwa had been silenced by the teacher's threat, though he wondered what he had said to cause his childish friend's expression to change like that. He hadn't lied or even replied, he had actually really enjoyed his time with the blue haired boy the other night, which by any means could be classified as having fun.

Class went by with ease, the brunette was relieved when he heard the chimes of the school bells, notifying that school had at last ended for the day.

Grabbing his things, the brunette quickly left the school grounds, not being surprised by the familiar footsteps of the blond behind him.

"You've got to tell me what happened"

Miwa called, excited by his thoughts that the brunette had finally made a real move upon their younger friend.

"Tch..."

"Awww I'm your best bud, why can't I know?"

The blond laughed, completely unfazed by the other's usual coldness.

"We just went for a long walk and talked together"

"B-but I thought you had fun..."

The brunette sighed, not understanding what the blond was even talking about.

"It was fun"

"I meant fun though"

The blond replied with a sly grin.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Miwa..."

Shock crossed it's way across the blond's features before he looked into jades only to realize that the brunette was in fact telling the truth.

"Well what I meant is..."

The brunette knit his brows in surprise as he listened to what his friend whispered into his ear before swiftly moving away from him.

"What the... There's no way I'd do something so indecent to Aichi!"

The brunette called, surprising the brunette that his friend had actually lost his composure.

"But what if he wanted you to?"

"Tch..."

Kai ignored his friend's question and carried on walking towards card capital, hoping to see the blue haired boy or maybe even catch a decent cardfight.

After a while of walking in silence, the brunette heard his blond friend sigh softly.

"Neh Kai, are you and Aichi planning on telling anyone about you guys being, y'know, together?"

The blond asked, jades narrowed slightly before going back to normal when he realized that the blond was actually asking a normal question.

"I'd prefer not to... Not everyone would accept us"

"But that's okay right, as long as you and Aichi are together?"

The brunette shook his head and hazed towards the sidewalk littered with wind blown dust.

"Yeah, I'd be fine but Aichi, he may be a different story..."

Kai trailed off in his speaking for a few seconds before the blond Miwa chimed in.

"I know that if the wrong person or people find out, Aichi could end up getting hurt... But I meant that you could somehow protect him"

"I can't always be at his side"

The blond stretched his arms up in the air before crossing them behind his own neck as he looked up into the cloudless sky.

"Man, why can't things be more simple for you two... If only one of you guys were actually a girl..."

The brunette nodded, silently agreeing with his friend, the younger boy's gender didn't matter to him at all. He just wanted things to be as easy as possible for Aichi.

"That's mean wishing that one of us were a girl Miwa..."

The brunette eagerly looked over to see an extremely familiar blue haired boy come from around the corner, wearing his light grey and white school uniform because he had also just came out of school recently except the two older boy's uniforms consisted of light blue and white.

"Hi Aichi"

The brunette said as he walked over towards the smaller boy, who's sapphire eyes lit up brightly as they met with deep jades.

"Hi Kai, how was school?"

The blue haired boy whispered, blushing faintly when the older teen's kind gaze continued to rest upon him.

"He missed half of school!"

The brunette shot the blond a sharp jade glare, who in return raised his hands in defence as a playful smirk made it's way upon his lips.

"Were you unwell?"

The youngest leaned towards the brunette as he placed a cool hand upon the brunette's forehead and pursed his lips after removing it, finding no sign of fever at all.

"No I just slept in"

The brunette replied softly, while the blond gawked dumbly at the two, causing Aichi's sapphire gaze to flicker with amusement as he laughed lightly at his friend.

"Miwa, why are you making such a odd face?"

The brunette looked away as the blond shook himself out of his gawking.

"Y-you've trained him so well..."

"Huh?"

Lapis frames went crooked as the smaller boy tilted his head to the side in thought. The blond smiled as he went to fix them but froze as he felt the icy glare belonging to the brunette, burning into his back and stopped.

"It's nothing important Aichi"

Kai sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh I see..."

The younger replied softly as he fixed his lapis frames, actually making them straight for once.

"Ehh Aichi what happened to your hand?"

The blond gasped as he grabbed the blue haired boy's left hand within his own so that he could examine newly placed bandages.

"... I don't want to tell you guys..."

Aichi replied softly as he removed his hand from the blond's hold and gazed towards the ground in embarrassment. The brunette guessed that nothing that he needed to be overly worried about happened because of how the blue haired boy had reacted.

"Aichi do I need to ask Emi or your mom?"

"... Fine... Mom was cooking pancakes on the stove and I leaned against it, since I can't feel pain I ended up getting decently burned..."

The brunette smirked at the raw embarrassment laced within the younger's voice.

"You've got to pay more attention Aichi..."

Kai sighed as he gently tapped upon the bandages hand as if to prove his point.

"It's not bad enough to go to the hospital but my mom said it's best to keep it covered so that it can heal..."

Both older teens sighed slightly at the younger's response before the blond smiled happily.

"Well at least you're fine Aichi, anyway want to come to card capital with me and Kai?"

Sapphires lit up at the mention of card capital before dulling slightly as a small frown crept upon his face.

"I would love to but, I've got to go work on some homework"

The blue haired boy replied sadly, the brunette nodded in understanding, the younger had missed quite a bit of school lately due to his many check up eye appointments.

"Need some help catching up?"

The brunette asked, he hoped that the answer would be 'yes' so that he could take the opportunity to spend time with him.

Sapphires narrowed slightly as the brunette watched the smaller boy think for a few seconds.

"No I'm fine, thanks for offering but I don't want to trouble you with my studies"

Aichi replied softly as a cute smile made its way upon his face along with a light blush. The brunette smirked as he ruffled soft blue locks, causing the smaller to duck under his hand, placing his book bag above his head.

"It's no trouble, you're smart so it won't take too long if I were to help you"

"... Then I guess you can come over to my house and help me catch up if you want"

The smaller boy whispered softly as he gazed up into deep jades, who in return were looking back.

"Okay, I'll walk with you home then"

The brunette replied and was relieved when he saw the younger nod in agreement.

"I'll head over alone to card capital alone then"

The blond chirped, before heading away from Aichi and Kai and towards the familiar route that they all knew lead towards their favourite shop known as card capital.

"Bye Miwa"

The blue haired boy called before turning towards the brunette, the smile still gracing his lips.

The two began to walk towards the Sendou residence, however unlike the night before, both were cautious to not get too close to each other so as to not attract the wrong kind of attention to themselves.

"So Aichi, what are you behind in?"

The brunette asked a after they had walked along the people filled busy streets for a while.

"Ah my math, it's confusing seeing a lot of new formulas that I've never seen before"

The brunette nodded, it was understandable that the smaller boy had become a bit behind in his math, it wasn't like English where one could easily catch on without being taught.

"I'm sure I could help since I'm in a higher grade"

"I'd be concerned if you weren't able to help"

Jades looked down towards the smaller boy who had a small playful smirk played upon his face as sapphires sparkled with amusement.

"Aichi..."

"What? You miss a lot of school"

The smaller boy laughed lightly, as he sped up his walking pace and turned around so that he was walking backwards, facing the brunette.

"True, anyway careful you don't bump into someone"

The brunette replied, concerned that the smaller boy might accidentally fall over or bump into someone.

"I'm fine"

The younger boy hummed in response as he carefully dodged around the oncoming people, surprising the brunette.

"Hey how're you doing that?"

The smaller boy slowed his paced and turned around so that he was once again walking beside the older teen.

"I can somewhat still sense my surroundings"

The brunette nodded in response, even though he still thought that it was strange how the smaller boy was still able to do so, while his sense of pain never showed any signs of returning.

The brunette's gaze made it's way to look up into the darkening sky, guessing that soon the two of them would become drenched if they didn't reach the Sendou residence quickly, however he could already see the familiar house within his field of view.

"We made it just in time!"

Aichi called as the two arrived inside just before the first droplets of rain began falling from the grey clouds above.

"I thought you'd be at card capital hanging out with your friends"

Both teens looked over to see Shizuka looking in on them from the kitchen.

"Ah Kai offered to help me with catching up on my math"

The cyan haired mother nodded at her son happily before turning towards the brunette with a kind smile.

"Welcome back, you are welcome to stay long enough for dinner"

"Thanks, I think I may do so Shizuka"

The brunette replied as he and the smaller boy both removed their shoes, before heading up the stairs towards Aichi's room.

The blue haired boy hurried over towards the window to close it, not wanting the cool rain to soak the floor underneath.

Then he sat down on the ground, leaning against the bed as he opened his book bag and ruffled through it, trying to find his math book.

"Got it!"

The younger called as he pulled out a red textbook, some lined paper and a few pencils and erasers.

"You mean 'got them'?"

The brunette corrected, earning him a Aichi whom was now pouting childishly with his arms crossed and cheeks puffed out.

"Kai..."

The brunette smirked at the younger's whine before looking at the page that the smaller boy had opened up the textbook to.

"Sorry, anyway what don't you understand about these questions?"

The blue haired boy pursed his lip slightly before pointing towards numbers with multiple roots and exponents.

"I tried doing the symbols in the order I've always been taught but I keep getting told not to do that..."

The brunette nodded, remembering that it was a slightly tricky subject in math, especially if one was only told instead of being shown and taught.

The two spent a good while on the math before the textbook was closed by a satisfied Aichi.

"Thanks, it's a lot more easy than I thought it was..."

The brunette patted soft blue locks as he looked into sapphires.

"It's fine, it's hard to understand without being shown first"

The brunette replied as he watched the smaller boy gather up his supplies before placing them back into the book bag.

"Supper!"

Both teens smiled before getting off of the floor and heading out of the room and down the stairs, glad that they had finished just in time to enjoy grilled sashimi on a stick.

"Ah Kai's here..."

A peach haired girl said as she noticed the brunette enter the kitchen along with her brother.

"Yeah, he helped me with some math"

"I thought mom just miscounted the plates again"

Emi laughed as she began sliding her sashimi off of its stick and onto her plate with a fork.

"Well Kai has been over so often that I've grown used to counting his plate"

The cyan haired mother smiled as she sat down at the table with the others. It was true, the brunette had also grown accustomed to eating at the Sendou residence as well.

"I hope I'm no bother"

The cyan haired mother quickly shook her head with a smile at the brunette's words.

"No no, it's fun having one of Aichi's friends over, my son's so much more lively when you're around"

"Mom..."

"Well it's true Aichi"

The peach haired girl laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

The three of them swiftly finished their meals, then the two boys started to do the dishes together, the brunette washing while the blue haired boy drying and putting them away.

"I didn't know you did chores..."

The brunette said as he handed the younger a glass cup still slightly covered in soap suds to dry.

"Doing the dishes has always been my job"

Aichi replied softly as he gently took care of the cup.

"Then why have I been doing it the past ten times I've been over?"

"You seemed happy enough to do them"

"..."

The cyan haired mother watched the two boys doing the dishes together with curiosity before turning towards the peach haired girl.

"They get along well"

Emi nodded towards the two before smiling back towards her mother.

"Yeah, they didn't used to be like this until Aichi got hurt, I wonder what happened between them"

Both girls were snapped out of their conversation of a small yelp, they worriedly looked over and sighed when they saw the blue haired boy crouched down close to the ground wiping his eyes.

"Kai that was mean..."

Aichi whined as he wiped the soap out of sapphires before gazing up into amusement filled jades.

"Wear your glasses straight and that wouldn't have happened"

The brunette replied softly as he knelt down to pick up lapis frames before carefully brushing them off and placing them gently upon the crouching boy's face.

"They were straight..."

The younger mumbled as he brushed off his knees and stoop back up, sapphires watering slightly due to small traces of soap left behind, irritating his eyes.

"I think we need to get your glasses resized Aichi..."

The cyan haired mother sighed as a smile made its way upon her face.

"I agree, then Kai would stop touching my glasses"

The blue haired boy chirped happily as the brunette's gaze suddenly too interest in the dishes that had been finished.

"Kai, it stopped raining outside... But I think it may start raining soon"

The peach haired girl whispered as she looked out the window at the puddle riddled streets that were dark due to grey clouds screening out the sun.

"Thanks, I think I'm going to leave now and try to beat the rain"

The brunette replied lightly as he dried his hands on a nearby towel.

"Ah bye Kai"

The smaller boy whispered with a soft smile, sapphires gleaming with kindness, the older nodded with a smirk, mutual feeling existing within him as well.

The brunette walked out the door of the Sendou residence after he had put on his shoes, the cool air and lack of humidity allowed him to quickly make his way to his apartment without breaking a sweat. The day after the current one was the start of the weekend and he was eager to start it.

He swiftly did his usual actions to prepare himself for bed, remembering to set his alarm for 9AM so as to not sleep through half of the day once again.

The brunette then noticed that his window had been left open all day, hence his bedroom floor had become soaked. With a annoyed sigh, the brunette went over towards his closet to fetch a spare faded yellow towel and proceeded to dry the floor, thankful that his bed didn't occupy the space under the window instead of an empty floor.

After the water had been soaked up into the towel the brunette walked towards his kitchen and tossed it into the metallic sink before returning to his bedroom and hopping onto the bed before allowing sleep to take hold of him.

He awakened by the familiar ringing of his alarm before he got up to switch it off. The brunette then walked over to his closet to change into a dark grey t-shirt and black sweatpants.

The brunette wondered if he should go and be with the blue haired boy today but decided against it, knowing that Aichi also had friends whom he enjoyed to be in the presence of. Instead, Kai decided that he would go to card capital today so that he could see if there were any new Kagero cards to add to his deck and then maybe have one or two cardfights while he was there.

Waffles were made for the brunette's breakfast, skillfully cooked to be golden and soft, topped with a slight touch of maple syrup to sweeten the taste of his meal.

After the brunette had finished eating his breakfast, he headed out the door, only to wince faintly at the sudden change of brightness from heading from a unlit apartment into the sunlit outside.

He looked up into the clear sky, satisfied that the previous clouds had dissipated at some time during the night. The air was cool yet welcome, balancing perfectly with the heat of the sun as it continuously shone upon the city as the brunette began walking towards the card shop many know as card capital.

The streets weren't empty, yet at the same time they weren't overcrowded, just how the teen liked them to be.

He walked past a street before pausing for a second to listen in on a conversation that caught his interest between a scruffy looking boy wearing a tan shirt and black baggy pants and someone whom he hadn't seen or heard speak yet was having.

"Disgusting! I knew you were odd but I never knew you were into that!"

The scruffy boy hissed, only to be answered with silence, the brunette raised a brow, curious as to what the boy was talking about.

"Why aren't you answering? Wait I know, maybe because I'm right about how disgusting you are!"

The brunette cautiously made his way over towards the scruffy looking boy.

"Answer me!"

The brunette winced as he heard the sound of a hand making contact with what he guessed was the other person, who let out a extremely familiar yelp of surprise in response, making the brunette's movement go ridged in shock.

"You idiotic gays should stay away from people! Nobody wants to be infected with your disgusting preferences!"

The boy hissed as he went to send his hand upon the unknown person once gain, however his hazel eyes narrowed as his hand was caught by a furious brunette, jades fuming with fury and anger.

"The hell? Let go!"

The boy called as he struggled to get out of the brunette's grip.

"Don't you ever look down on others"

The brunette's voice was strong and void of emotion as he glared holes into the boy.

"What's it to yo- aii!"

The boy cringed in pain as the brunette tightened his grip upon the boy's arm.

"Can you hear?"

The boy hastily nodded and the brunette released him and watched him run away, anger still swelling within him before pain overtook the anger as he turned around to look at the one whom the boy had been picking on.


	6. Chapter 6

"... Aichi... You okay?"

The brunette felt a sharp pain within him as he offered his hand towards the crouching blue haired boy who's sapphires were fixed towards the ground.

"Yeah, it just surprised me..."

The smaller boy whispered softly as he gingerly accepted the brunette's hand to help himself up.

"What happened?"

"I don't know... I was just walking when that guy suddenly cornered me..."

The brunette closed his eyes and took a breath, his main worry had become reality, the wrong kind of person had found out about their relationship somehow.

"Want me to walk with you to where you were going?"

The older teen asked, concerned that once he left, some other lowlife might decide to pick on the smaller boy who would most likely not even attempt to defend himself.

Unfocused sapphires looked into jades as they narrowed slightly in concern before the younger boy smiled faintly and shook his head.

"Thanks, but I'm fine Kai, you don't need to worry about me"

A thin frown took over the brunette's expression, he didn't believe that the blue haired boy was actually okay, especially ever since he realized the younger's habit of caring about others more than himself.

"It's no trouble, you heading to card capital?"

"I was but... I think I may just go back home and sleep"

The smaller boy whispered softly as he went to turn away from the brunette, however he was stopped by a firm grip around his wrist.

"Aichi..."

Sapphires gleamed as the smaller boy turned towards the brunette and smiled, the unmistakable glimmer of sadness was easily noticed by the older teen.

"Kai I'm fine, I just want to rest..."

"Aichi I know you're lying, it's fine for you to be upset..."

The brunette replied gently as he resisted the smaller boy's wishes by not allowing him to pull his arm away.

"Okay I'm upset, can I please be aloud to go home?"

The blue haired boy whispered gently as his gaze made its way towards the cracked pavement upon the ground, he felt as if he himself could crumble if not left alone like the ground.

"Ignore what that lowlife said, he has no right to say anything about you Aichi..."

The brunette replied softly as he went to reach up a hand to gently caress the smaller boy's smooth cheek.

"I know... But I just want to rest Kai..."

Aichi replied softly as he moved away from the brunette, usually sparkling sapphires now shimmering with sadness shocked the brunette, loosening his gentle grip upon the younger's arm.

"... Fine, but if you need anything please, tell me and I'll be more than happy to help you Aichi"

The brunette whispered softly, realizing that the younger boy probably just needed some time for him to relax and organize his thoughts by himself.

"Thanks Kai"

The older teen felt as if a jagged thorn had pierced his chest at the sadness that radiated from the blue haired boy's false smile.

The brunette turned to look at the younger's retreating figure in the distance before turning to walk home himself, suddenly the idea of heading to card capital to upgrade his deck didn't seem a too keen idea as it initially seemed.

Aichi felt weak, not physically but spiritually weak as he traversed the streets, somehow the strength within him feeling empty so that he sometimes had to lean on something to catch his balance as the many emotions within began to simmer and bubble.

He wondered if it was the right choice for him to confess his love to the brunette, not because he didn't share mutual feelings, but because he did. He was concerned that he had ruined the older's chance on staying normal and to not be gay. Perhaps wasting the brunette's chance to recover from his love and maybe finding a better love, one that didn't cause anyone to look on in disgust.

With all the thoughts swirling within the young boy's mind, he wasn't looking where he was going so he was startled by someone pulling him back by the collar of his shirt, only to see the blur of a car speeding by.

"Hey watch where you were going! You almost got hit!"

An red haired man with matching eyes who was wearing a grey plaid shirt and black leather pants called, his voice was overly familiar and sent unpleasant shivers up his spine.

"Yeah, you're lucky my partner, Rico, saved you!"

A tall black haired man with matching eyes wearing the same clothes as Rico except for the colours reversed replied.

"Ah sorry..."

The blue haired boy whispered as he put up his hands defensively and backed away, somehow not feeling too safe around the two men for a second.

"Ah Litch, it's blue! y'know the little blind boy from before"

Shock and dismay swiped over Aichi as he realized who the two peoe were, the guys whom had kidnapped him when he was still sightless, the ones who had forcefully taken away his innocence.

"Yeah but something seems off, his eyes are no longer a dull blue... He looks even cuter than the last time"

The black haired one replied with a devious grin, slowly stepping towards the young boy who in return stepped back.

"I thought you were blind"

The red haired man whispered as he grabbed the smaller boy's wrists and whispered into his ears.

The blue haired boy involuntarily shivered in terror as memories from before came rushing back to him.

"I-I had a o-operation on my eyes..."

Coals gleamed darkly at the boy's words.

"So you also remember us... It's a shame, we let you go as thanks and because you didn't know what we looked like but you now know..."

Sapphires went wide and Aichi prepared to call for help after hearing Litch's words, however his mouth was quickly covered and a familiar sweet small wafted into his nose, the smaller boy strained to keep his eyes open as he was lugged into a beaten up grey truck until his vision finally blurred into nothingness.


	7. Chapter 7

.Sapphires flickered open slowly, to allow the blue haired boy to gaze around the empty white room, well what the young boy assumed to be white. He couldn't quite tell due to the grime stains that littered themselves upon the wall, some even were somehow on the ceiling.

Fearful, the small boy tried to get up but quickly realized that his arms and legs were on long chains connected to the wall, long enough to grant decent movement around the room, but not long enough for him to reach the door.

The boy's form went ridged as he heard the lock on the single door in the room turn slowly, sapphires glimmered with fear as he moved to the wall opposite of the door, eager to get as far as he could from the door, even if it actually wouldn't help him much.

"Oh I see blue is awake now"

Rico replied as he walked into the room, followed by his black haired friend Litch. They were wearing the same clothes as before.

"Let me go"

The blue haired whispered softly, the trembling within his voice caused the two older males to smirk deviously.

"The fear in his eyes makes him way cuter than when he was blind"

The black haired male chirped happily as he clapped a few times in delight.

"Yeah, anyway blue, you're staying with us 'cause we can't let you go or we could get in trouble"

The red haired male sighed as he shook his head, his huge grin contradicting his body movement and tone greatly.

"I won't tell anyone..."

"Tsk tsk tsk, silly boy, we don't care... We took you again because you were so much fun and we regretted letting you go"

Rico knit his red brows and plastered a false frown on his face while he waggled his finger in the younger boy's face.

"...no..."

"Yes"

The black haired boy purred softly as he licked the inside shell of the younger's ear, causing him to shiver in fear and try to back away.

"I think I may want to get started right away"

Litch grinned as he moved closer towards the boy whom was backing away, his eyes flashed with panic as his back was firmly pushed towards the wall.

Meanwhile, the brunette was laying down in his own bed, thinking about ways to make the smaller boy happy because he truly didn't think that a frown filled with genuine sadness suited the young boy's face.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his cell ringing, he had obtained one shortly after the accident with the blue haired boy, he frowned when the caller ID told him that it was his blond haired friend whom had pestered him for his number as soon as he noticed the phone.

Like usual, the brunette ignored the ringing and was satisfied when it finally died down. That is, until he heard the doorbell ring.

Sighing, the brunette got up from his bed and walked over towards his door, knowing that the person was most likely Miwa due to his lack of visitors.

"Hey!"

The blond chirped happily as the brunette opened the door for him to enter.

"What brings you here?"

"I managed to snag you some brand new Kagero booster packs, the last few that were in stock"

Jades lit up slightly at the blond's news, he wondered if a few cardfights would help him set his mind straight.

"..."

The blond sighed yet his smile was still on his face as the brunette silently handed him the money in exchange for the cards.

"Y'know Kai, it wouldn't hurt for you to smile when your cute little love isn't around"

"Tch"

"That's how you get wrinkles Kai!"

Miwa teased, he felt satisfied when he noticed a slight change within his friend's demeanour.

"Ah I guess that got to ya"

The blond laughed as he followed the brunette into his apartment and sat on the small beige couch in his living room.

"Miwa why did you come over?"

"You didn't answer your phone... And I wanted to have a few good cardfights with you since you weren't on your bench or at card capital"

Jades narrowed slightly at the blonds words.

"Always going out of your way to bug me you mean?"

"Oww... That stings! I guess you really do need little Aichi to tame you"

The blond laughed lightly as he peeked over to see what new cards the brunette had obtained after he opened the booster packs.

"He doesn't tame me, and I don't need to be tamed"

Mist grey eyes gleamed with amusement at the brunettes reply towards the blond's comment.

"So anyway, where is Aichi? I kinda figured you and him would be spending time together"

"Tch..."

"Oh... You guys got into a fight, I don't blame him with your attitude"

Miwa laughed as he moved out of range of the brunette, for caution though he greatly doubted that his friend would actually intentionally harm him.

"We didn't have a fight, someone just picked on him so he wanted to go rest!"

The blond face palmed himself and sighed while shaking his head.

"Kai you were supposed to follow him! That's how the rules go!"

"Rules?"

"Yeah, y'know the ones from romance shows? The guy always chases the girl"

Jades rolled at the blond's ridiculous comment that he couldn't fully believe that Miwa had made.

"Seriously?... Anyway Aichi is a guy"

"Sadly... Though I guess it also works in your favour!"

"How so?"

The brunette asked, actually slightly curious as to how them both being male was in fact beneficial for them both.

"He can't have a child so you don't have to worry"

"..."

The blond's words made the brunette seriously consider throwing him out the window, however it wasn't something he normally would do so he settled with giving his feisty friend a piercingly deep jade glare.

Disgusting, that's how the blue haired boy felt as he slumped against the was, listening to the clattering chains that bound him to the wall.

"Blue, you were so good, me and Litch will be back later so hang on"

Rico purred as he forcefully caressed the younger boy's face, who was too tired and lost to even try to move his face away.

Sapphires blinded by warm tears watched the two men's figures disappearing through the white door, the only exit.

It felt different than before, it was more scary than when he was blind and couldn't see the lustful light that had inhabited black and red eyes.

Aichi looked at the floor in shame and disgust, he had once again betrayed the brunette for allowing some strangers have their way.

He winced as he went to reach for his clothes that had been Stolen from him, surprised that he actually felt the pain of the metal bounds cutting into his soft skin as he grasped his clothes, it was faint, yet it was still pain.

Weakly, the blue haired boy pulled on his clothes, they were torn beforehand so that they could be taken off without the need to unchain him.

The small boy felt something within the pocket in his pants and gasped when he pulled out his dark blue cell phone that he had gotten after a suggestion from Kai. He had forgotten that he even owned a phone due to the fact that he'd never actually used it before.

Sapphires gazed blankly at the screen as the young boy flipped open the phone, it only actually had one phone number; Kai's. However, he wasn't too sure what to do, he wanted to escape yet he thought that the brunette would be better off if he wasn't around, maybe not at first, but hearts heal with time.


	8. Chapter 8

."Aww man! You beat me again..."

Miwa sighed as a sixth damage landed in his damage zone for the fifth time in a row, the brunette smirked as he gathered up his own Kagero cards.

"Thanks for the fights, they helped clear my mind"

The blond gawked dumbly at the brunette thanking him, not believing that his friend had actually admitted that he had been feeling unsure.

"No prob-"

Both teens jumped slightly at the sound of a phone raining, the brunette of course hid his surprise better than the blond as he went to answer it.

"So you answer the phone right away when it's not me?"

The blond slumped to the ground dramatically in false despair, the brunette sighed and ignored the blond as he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah Kai... Sorry if I'm interrupting something..."

A small smirk graced the brunette's lips as he heard the familiar voice of the blue haired boy, though it sounded more soft than usual and maybe even slightly weak.

"No, of course not Aichi, I wasn't doing anything important"

The brunette quickly replied, causing the blond next to him to frown slightly at his words.

"Ummmm I... might not see you again, I'm sorry..."

The blue haired boy whispered gently from the other side of the phone, resulting in the brunette freezing and almost dropping his phone.

"Aichi... what do you mean?..."

He was starting to feel slightly panicked as he wondered what the younger boy's words actually meant.

"...I've become disgusting... I don't want to drag you into my troubles... I'm sorry, goodbye..."

"Aichi wai-"

The brunette sunk down to his knees in shock, forgetting about the blond who was currently in the room as well, the smaller boy had actually hung up on the brunette and he was concerned about what had just happened.

"Kai, you okay? What happened?..."

The blond asked softly as he knelt down next to the brunette, he had never seen the usually calm male actually lose his composure like that before.

"Aichi said goodbye..."

"I'm guessing that it wasn't a normal goodbye..."

The blond replied, the brunette nodded, something seemed odd about the blue haired boy's words. They didn't think that the bully from before was the full reason as to why the younger had acted so strange.

Meanwhile, Aichi let out a soft sigh as he placed his phone back into his pocket, it had died yet he guessed that it was fine because he had said everything that he needed to say.

Sapphires examined the gashes in his wrists and ankles, none self inflicted for they were made by his restraints, he couldn't stop himself from allowing a thin frown cross over his lips as he noticed the faint traces of dried blood.

The blue haired boy pressed his hands backwards against the filth stained wall and used them to support his weight as he stood up. Wincing strongly as his weight was shifted to his legs.

Speaking with Kai, somehow refilled some of his strength, even if it was just for a short time, he wasn't going to give up on escaping. However, the small boy was too smart to think that trying to escape and actually succeeding were carrying the same odds. He hadn't lied, he might never escape successfully, and he also now considered himself as disgusting for being touched more than once by someone besides his love.

He didn't deserve to be with the brunette.

"Last time I was in shock... Next time they come I'll fight back harder than before..."

The blue haired whispered softly to himself, not liking the eerie silence that masked the room.

Curious, Aichi leaned forward fully, allowing the chains to fully keep him from falling over. They seemed slightly loose he realized, after the young boy did this a few more times, he wished that he weighed more so that he could break loose.

The sound of footsteps caught the blue haired boy's attention, quickly he hurried over to where he had been left and leaned against the wall, not wanting the approaching person to become suspicious.

"Hello blue!"

Rico called as he swung open the door and marched into the room, sapphires bore into the red haired man with disguised hatred. His partner didn't seem to have come as well.

"..."

"So silent... Are you still mad at me for being too rough?"

"..."

Red eyes narrowed slightly at the silent boy whom seemed not too keen in responding.

"Ah I see, well I couldn't help myself, you just felt so good... So good that I'd like some more"

The first half of the red head's speech was cheery but the second part came out much darker as his gaze hungrily flickered over the younger boy.

The smaller boy tensed slightly as sapphires watched Rico as he slowly approached him, his confidence dwindled as he realized that the man looked more strong than he had first noticed.

"I don't want that..."

It was hard to lace the fear out of his voice as he lowered his head so that blue locks obstructed the older male's view of his face.

"Oh so blue finally decides to talk to me!"

Aichi yelped as the older male swiftly grabbed his ear and pulled him closer so that he fell face first onto the floor.

"What an adorable yelp, why didn't I have the pleasure to hear that when we had our first time together a while back? Hmmm?"

The red head purred as he yanked blue locks so that pain filled sapphires were forced to gaze into lust filled red orbs.

"..."

"Aww silent again... SPEAK WHEN SPOKEN TO!"

The red head yelled as he tossed the smaller boy into the wall, he smirked when his actions were rewarded with another yelp from the younger boy, who wished that he still had no sense of pain.

Sapphires blazed brightly as the smaller boy stood up quickly, startling the older male as he used the chains that bound him to wrap them around Rico's neck.

"Ahhg... You little brat!..."

The red head snarled as he tried to yank the chains away from his neck.

"Unlock me and the chains won't choke you anymore..."

The younger boy whispered softly, blue locks shielding sapphires from view.


	9. Chapter 9

The red head smirked with amusement as he examined the younger boy's form more closely.

"Choke me? Don't make me laugh, I can see that you're trembling"

Rico laughed, only to be startled by the tightening of the chains around his neck.

"..."

"Stop trying to scare me kid, I can tell that you'd never harm a fly. Plus, even if you do kill me, I don't even have the key on me"

The blue haired boy's grip upon holding the chains slackened for a second due to surprise, the older male noticed and took the opportunity to unchain himself and slam the younger boy onto the floor.

"Aii!"

Aichi looked up from the floor, sapphires boring into the red haired male blankly.

"Don't look at me like that, I was telling the truth"

Rico sighed as he emptied out his pockets to reveal only lint balls and cotton.

"... Where's the key..."

Aichi whispered as he got up from the floor, ignoring the faint ache that now resonated consistently within his back.

"I'm not telling you little blue... Hey that rhymed..."

The older male chuckled as he ruffled the younger boy's soft blue hair, much to the smaller boy's disgust who tried to duck under the hand.

"... I will get out of here"

"And how would you do that exactly? You're chained to the wall and the walls that surround us are soundproof"

The smaller boy took note of the words, wondering if the soundproof quality of the walls could somehow work to his own advantage somehow in the future.

"..."

"Heh, now where were we? Oh yes. I remember now, I wanted to play with you some more"

Red orbs gleamed with delight as the older male pinned the younger to the wall, greatly enjoying the smallness of the boy's frame.

"Let go!"

Aichi called as he tried to push the older off of him, but to no avail for Rico's build and weight made it increasingly hard for the younger boy to move.

"Hush, don't worry my little blue. Remember, I'm much more kind and gentle than my partner Litch is"

The red head purred smoothly as he assuaged the younger's mouth with a deep kiss, ignoring the many warm tears and and look of compete disgust upon the younger's face whom was struggling to get away.

Meanwhile, the brunette was still concerned about the younger boy's words. He didn't know whether or not to consider them as breaking up words, they seemed similar but he just couldn't stand it if they were meant for that reason.

"Kai calm down, pacing back and forth won't do you any good"

Miwa sighed for he had been watching his friend pacing for the last while after the blue haired boy had called.

"I am calm"

"... Y'know sometimes I wonder if you even know how bad of a lier you are"

The blond sighed as he grabbed the brunette's arm to stop him from pacing because it was starting to annoy him slightly.

"Tch..."

"Kai, if you're worried, just go check up on Aichi in person"

The brunette went over towards the door and put on his shoes after the blond had finished speaking.

"You're taking my advice?"

Jades gazed blankly at the grinning blond.

"No, I'm going to the store to buy food"

"Lier..."

Miwa whispered softly to himself in amusement, casing the brunette raise a brow and look at him in confusion.

"Did you say something?"

"Nope!"

The blond chimed innocently as he followed the brunette out the door so that the apartment could be locked.

"I was going to go to Aichi's house after I dropped off the booster packs to you anyway"

"You can go tomorrow"

"Ehhh, why can't I be around you and Aichi?"

The blond whined.

"..."

"Ah I get it! You're too shy to be all lovey dovey around others"

The brunette was silent as he walked towards the blue haired boy's house, droning out his friend's meaningless chatting with thoughts to lighten Aichi's spirit.

"Neh Kai, what do you think about people being mean to Aichi just because you guys are together?"

Jades lowered their gaze towards the ground as he thought about the blond's words.

"I'm angry, not at Aichi of course, but at the fact that people can be so cruel just because people have different preferences"

Miwa nodded as he looked up at the greying sky, it was true that it wasn't fair.

"Yeah, I agree... Though if anyone had to be picked on I wish it was you"

The brunette looked back at the blond, jades narrowed.

"You're able to defend yourself, Aichi's smaller and looks more vulnerable!"

The blond quickly added when he noticed the brunette's gaze had become dangerous.

"The low lifes always target whoever looks the least threatening..."

The brunette sighed, knowing that the blue haired boy's small frame and adorable features were like targets for any scum to aim for.

"Yup but now that he's with you, nothing bad will happen to him ever again!"

The blond chimed as they approached the Sendou residence's door, the brunette nodded in agreement, he would do his very best to make sure the blue haired boy would stay out of harm's reach.

The brunette was the one who knocked on the door which was quickly answered by the very familiar cyan haired mother.

"Oh Kai, what are you doing here?"

Shizuka asked as she motioned for the two teens to enter the house.

"I was looking for Aichi, I ran into him earlier and he said that he was going home"

Kai replied, leaving out the fact that the blue haired boy had been picked on, he knew that Aichi would have most likely preferred that his family didn't know.

"Aichi? I haven't seen him since he left this morning. Have you tried calling him?"

"Ah Kai talked to him a while ago on the phone"

Miwa said in confusion, the brunette knit his brows as he thought about what the cyan haired mother had said, it wasn't that long of a walk towards the Sendou residence from where he had came to the younger boy's aid.

"Oh no... You don't think Aichi got lost again did you?"

The brunette frowned as he remembered the excuse he and Aichi had made about being lost.

"He can see"

"Yeah but he didn't get out much..."

The brunette was starting to feel uneasy, first him rescuing Aichi, the weird phone call, and then him not being where he said he would be, something was off and Kai didn't like it one bit.


	10. Chapter 10

Nauseous, that's how the blue haired boy felt as he leaned against the wall where he was bound, he was crouched down, knees closely tucked to his chest as he rested his head upon them.

The smell that the red haired male had left tempted to churn the younger boy's bile and send it out his throat and onto the already tarnished floor.

His hopes of escaping from his confinement had been quickly crushed as Rico spent his time with him. The small boy wondered if he could actually escape, after his confrontation with Rico, he highly doubted so.

Aichi sighed as he carefully stood up, using the wall as support so as to lessen the pressure upon his hips and legs. He had noticed something while the red head had assaulted him, an outlet.

Using the filth stained wall, the blue haired boy slowly made his way over towards the outlet, taking out his phone and charger as he did so.

He did NOT want to trouble Kai once again with his problems but he didn't think that he'd have the strength to escape from wherever he was alone so he needed to at least speak to the brunette once more.

It was relieving when the charger had been placed in the socket, it was just barely within his reach. Sapphires tiredly gazed at the blue phone within his hands as he waited for the power light to illuminate. After a few anxious minutes of not knowing whether or not he'll get caught or not, the power light flickered on.

Trembling fingers clicked upon the only number on his speed dial list before the phone was raised to his ear. The blue haired boy couldn't help but to purse his lips as his eyes closed nervously while listening to the monotone waiting beeps.

"Aichi?"

A breath that he didn't know that he'd been holding was released in relief at the sound of the brunette's voice on the other side of the phone.

"Ah K-ai"

Aichi cringed at the sound of his own voice cracking.

"Aichi, what's wrong?"

The smaller boy's head lowered so that his face was shadowed with blue locks while a sad smile crept upon his lips.

"I'm sorry... I'm going to trouble you with my problems again..."

He whispered softly.

"Aichi... Please don't tell me that the kid's words from before are getting to you..."

The older teen's voice was unusually soft for his character. Aichi shook his head slowly even though nobody could see him.

"Well they did a little... I know I'm not good enough for you but-"

"Aichi! Don't you ever say something like that again! I care about you more than anything!"

The smaller boy flinched back slightly at the brunette's yelling ringing his ears.

"Thanks..."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell..."

The brunette's words caused a genuine smile to grace the younger boy's lips.

"It's fine, anyway I called because I need to say something..."

"... What happened...?"

The blue haired boy paused for a second before resuming.

"I... was careless and wasn't looking at where I was going... I ended up being captured by the same people from before..."

"...You're not serious are you...?"

"..."

"AICHI! Why didn't you tell me before?! Why didn't you call me sooner?!..."

Sapphires gazed around the room in disgust.

"Because I didn't want to trouble you... And my phone was dead until I found an outlet..."

"...Where are you?"

"I don't know... I passed out and woke up in a big empty room..."

The blue haired boy replied as he allowed himself to sink down onto the floor, wincing slightly when he sat.

"Did you call the police?"

"No, I have no data so I can only contact whoever's on my speed dial..."

The younger boy thought he heard the older curse softly from the other side of the phone.

"That's a horrible phone plan... Anyway I'll call the police and start looking for you myself Aichi"

"Thanks... But you don't need to look yourself... I'm not worth the trou- AIII!"

Sapphire eyes widened in shock at his phone lying broken on the ground as he held his wrist in pain. He had been caught talking on the phone by Litch, who's black eyes were glinting dangerously towards him.

"So, little blue's been a bad boy..."

The black haired male's voice was eerily monotone as he took a few steps towards the younger boy.

At the meantime, the brunette was furiously putting on his coat and shoes before walking out the door of his apartment. He had walked home alone after visiting the Sendou residence just before he received the horrid phone call. Yes he was relieved that he had been able to contact the blue haired boy, however he wished that it wasn't as terrible as it had been. The cry of pain that Aichi had emitted echoed within his head.

He was concerned as to what had caused the boy to cry out, and also why he felt pain.

With the police already called as soon as the phone call had been cut off, the brunette was now determined to search for the blue haired boy, even if it meant that he had to go against Aichi's wishes.

Kai actually wished for once that his blond friend hadn't parted ways with him while he was half way home, it would have been useful for the extra set of eyes.

Though, the brunette knew that he had a problem before he even set foot out the door, the younger boy had only told him that he had been taken and was in a empty room, that meant that he could be anywhere in Tokyo.

"Why does bad things happen to Aichi so often..."

The brunette murmured softly to himself as he speed walked around the city, jades gazing back and forth for somewhere where the place where Aichi was held could be. He then remembered that he had heard dogs and something he couldn't name in the background, it was faint, but the brunette definitely knew that he had heard dogs.

"This may end up being harder than the last time..."

The brunette sighed as he looked up into the ever so darkening sky to see the black rimmed clouds bundling together, covering the sun that only a few moments ago had been managing to seep through lighter clouds.


	11. Chapter 11

The brunette had already searched for a few hours, and still hadn't found any traces of the blue haired boy. Jades closed slowly as he took a breath and looked up at the doors of the familiar card shop; card capital. Kai didn't want to admit it, but he knew that he'd have to ask for help from Aichi's friends.

Curious gazes swept over the brunette as he walked into the shop, he guessed they thought that it was odd of him coming alone.

"Where's Oni-San Kai?"

A black haired boy with red eyes asked curiously.

"That's why I'm here Kamui"

Red eyes narrowed at the brunette, it was odd that the older male had actually used his given name.

"What happened to Aichi?"

A lavender haired girl with blue eyes asked as she placed down the book she had been reading onto the counter.

Jades gazed towards the ground, the brunette didn't know how to start and what he should leave out. Of course he'd leave out his and Aichi's relationship though.

"... Some horrible people have taken Aichi... I, need help finding him"

All was silent in the shop as everyone looked at the brunette in shock because of the news, and partially because the brunette had actually willingly come to them for help.

"Why would someone take Aichi?..."

Misaki whispered softly as her gaze trailed towards the ground in sadness.

"... I don't know..."

Kai lied, noting how everyone's mood darkened drastically at the mention of Aichi being in trouble, he wondered if it would be okay if they found out the truth.

"I don't care about useless chat! Why are we standing here? We need to go looking for Aichi!"

Kamui called, red orbs blazing with determination, the brunette looked over and noticed that Miwa was there but had stayed silent, his expression revealed that the blond was thinking deeply.

"I agree with Kamui"

The lavender haired girl replied, the brunette nodded, thankful that the blue haired boy had such reliable and great friends.

"You have any idea where Aichi could possibly be to narrow down locations?"

Miwa added quickly.

"Yeah... Somewhere where there are dogs and something that I think I should know but I just can't put a name to it"

The brunette replied, he felt slightly annoyed that he just couldn't put his finger to what the other thing was that he heard.

"Okay... So lets look around places where we can hear dogs!"

The black haired boy called before heading out the door, Misaki followed after him while the blond stayed with the brunette.

"Mind if I search with ya?"

Kai didn't respond as he walked out the card shop's door, the blond shrugged as a small smirk crossed over his face as he followed his friend.

"So where have you already looked?"

The blond asked as he looked behind a garbage can as if the blue haired boy would actually be there.

"I've checked the local areas where there are dogs... I think we should search around the outer area of Tokyo"

The blond frowned slightly at the brunette's response.

"So you've searched for a good while before asking for help?"

"..."

"Kai, I'm your friend, you've got to be more ready to ask for help"

The blond sighed as he stretched his arms and crossed them behind his head.

At the same time, sapphires were blazing darkly at the black haired man that stood before him.

"What's wrong? Not in the mood to talk?"

The black haired male snickered as he grasped the smaller boy's ears and dug his unkept nails into the soft skin so that dark strands of crimson seemed as if they were trailing out if his own fingertips.

"..."

Aichi winced slightly but refused to speak to the wretched man whom he had learned to loath.

"Oh is your voice sore?"

"..."

"Tch... You may think you look scary but let me tell you something, that scary glare you've plastered upon that adorable face really makes me want to make you even more sticky"

Litch whispered darkly as he released the younger boy's ears and licked up the crimson that had drenched his fingertips.

"No it's perfectly fine..."

The smaller boy replied, earning him a dark glare from the older.

"Hmm what happened? At first you were terrified... What did you talk on the phone about to give you so much defiance?"

"... Who knows?"

The black haired male clenched his fists angrily as he made himself stand even taller than before so that he loomed over the small boy slouched against the wall.

"Boy... you better be careful, or me and Rico might just decide that you're not worth keeping around and things will not be like last time"

Sapphire eyes lowered as the younger boy looked towards the ground, wondering if he had gone too far.

"Good little blue!"

Aichi bit back a yelp and clenched his teeth as the male 'patted' his head rather roughly before walking out the door so that he was once again alone in the empty room which was starting to smell fowl due to his captives having 'fun' with him.

"I need to escape..."

He whispered softly, sapphires glimmering with unshod tears as they looked at the crushed pile of blue metal that had allowed him to hear the brunette.

"You're not going to escape little blue"

The blue haired boy jumped in surprise, sapphires wide as he looked up to see that Rico had silently snuck in, he was holding a white bowl and a wooden spoon.

"I will, and you and your friend won't be able to stop me!"

The red head shrugged before placing the bowl on the ground, it was filled with steaming hot oatmeal.

"Whatever you say little blue, anyway eat, you're most likely exhausted after me and Litch played with you so much today"

Sapphires narrowed suspiciously at the steaming oatmeal, it was true, he was hungry. However he didn't trust that there had been nothing added into the food so he pushed it away instead of eating it.

The older male's red orbs narrowed at the younger before he picked up the spoon with a sigh.

"I said eat!"

Aichi yelped as his hand left hand was stomped on, the red head took this as an opportunity and quickly forced the oatmeal filled spoon into the younger's mouth before it closed. The warm oats tasted delicious after the exhausting day, he couldn't help himself from swallowing them.


	12. Chapter 12

Sapphires gazed hungrily towards the bowl after the older male had left him alone. The small taste of food had deepened his hunger. after a while of waiting, the smaller boy didn't feel anything wrong so he decided to eat the rest of the now cooled down oats soaked in water.

He felt a little better after the bowl had been emptied so that only a few stray grains existed in the bottom, also he was starting to feel sleepy.

The blue haired boy covered his mouth with his uninjured hand to stifle a soft yawn, he then wiped the tears out of his eyes like a small child would do so that the tears that were created by the yawn disappeared.

He sighed before leaning his head back against the filth stained wall, eyes starting to glaze slightly, he was regretting eating the meal that he guessed had been drugged unevenly throughout the meal so that some spoonfuls were safe to consume.

"This isn't good..."

The boy whispered as he felt himself drift into unconsciousness.

The brunette cursed silently as he ran away from an angry lady who had caught him looking around her home and had labeled him as a lurking pervert.

His blond friend was hiding behind a lamp, covering his mouth as he laughed at his friend who had to jump over a non transparent fence to escape.

"You're hilarious Kai!"

Miwa laughed as he watched the brunette hop back over the fence once the lady had stopped looking around for him.

"Tch... We've got to continue looking around"

"And be careful of angry ladies carrying a rolling pin!"

The blond chirped as he extended his right hand into the air.

"She wasn't carrying a rolling pin..."

The brunette sighed before fixing a steady jade gaze towards the next area that they planned to search.

A slightly chilled breeze had started, both teens could tell that it was going to start raining soon, though it wasn't going to stop the two from searching for Aichi.

"Kai, I've been wanting to ask you something"

The blond paused as he jumped to look over a fence into someone's yard.

"Which is?"

The brunette replied, curious as to what the blond had been meaning to ask him.

"You know what happened to Aichi don't you?"

"..."

"Kai don't lie, I've been you're friend for years bud. I can tell that you know something"

The blond said with a kind smile while he placed a reassuring hand upon the other's shoulder. Jades narrowed slightly.

"... I'll just tell you that the people who have Aichi are extremely dangerous..."

The brunette replied as he walked away from the blond to look into a different yard.

"I see..."

The blond sighed, a thin frown crossed over his face as he looked at Kai sympathetically as he watched the brunette looking around, understanding why he had actually asked for help.

"Y'know, Aichi is strong Kai, I'm sure he'll be okay after we find him"

The brunette nodded as he remembered the younger boy's strong perseverance that had shown when he was blind.

"Yeah... Aichi wouldn't give up without a fight"

The blond smirked at the brunette's comment, glad that he managed to raise his friend's spirits if only just a little.

The two searched around a few blocks, especially the ones where dogs were known to be. The blocks without dogs were still searched, just in case some clue could be found about the missing blue haired boy.

After a few hours of searching, Miwa yawned tiredly as he looked over towards the brunette. The sun had long since gone down and both teens were beginning to tier.

"Kai, I think we should call it a day"

The blond frowned when the brunette ignored his suggestion.

"Kai. I really think you should rest..."

"..."

Annoyance crept into the brunette as he observed the tired brunette continue to look around.

"Rest!"

Jades blinked in surprise at the blond who usually was always laid back about almost everything.

"What?"

"Kai you're exhausted, you need to rest today... I'm worried that you'd search all night if nobody stopped you..."

The blond sighed with a small smile, worry clearly etched upon his face.

"What's wrong with that?"

The brunette replied as he went to walk away from the other teen to continue his search, however he was stopped by a firm hand upon his shoulder.

"Kai even bad people need rest, so you should rest so that we can continue our search more effectively. It's no use searching with sleep filled eyes."

"I guess you're right..."

Jades narrowed at the ground as the brunette allowed his friend to lead him away from where they were searching.

"I know I'm right Kai, I don't normally force you to do anything so when I do I expect you to listen"

Jades gazed up towards the dark clouds that covered the moon, he knew that his friend was right, he just didn't want anymore harm to fall upon the kind blue haired boy.

"Oh you're awake!"

Sapphires shot open quickly at the sound of Rico's voice and looked around in confusion.

"What did you do to me?"

The younger boy whispered as he moved away from the red head, only to notice that he was now wearing white clothes.

"Nothing, just knocked you out so that I could clean you"

The older's words caused a eerie shiver to run across the smaller boy's spine at the though of being unconscious in the man's presence.

"Why?"

Sapphires glimmered dangerously at the amused captor who didn't seem at all fazed by the younger's defiance.

"Because we wanted you cleaned up so that we can all have a fun and enjoyable time together little blue"

Litch replied as he came into the smaller boy's view, black eyes shining with greed.

"... Both of you are disgusting!"

Aichi hissed, much like that of a scared kitten, sapphires narrowed as he moved back so that he was with his back against the wall.

"It's not our fault that you're adorable self makes us eager for more of you"

Rico sighed with a smirk on his face.


	13. Chapter 13

The red head jumped at the younger boy, however Aichi sidestepped put of the way for the chains that held him were long. An annoyed growl was heard from the older as he got up and rubbed his head before laying a steady glare upon the younger.

"You brat!"

Litch called as he went to land his fist upon the blue haired boy's face, however Aichi once again hopped out of the way, using the very chains that held him to trip the black haired male.

"I'm not a brat, I'm doing what any sane person would do"

Sapphires glimmered fiercely as the boy gazed at the two older males.

"And here I thought you had become obedient!"

The red head hissed as he grabbed the chains and yanked on them, sending the smaller boy to the ground with a yelp.

Swiftly, before the younger could recover, Litch grabbed hold of the smaller boy's arm and dug his unkept nails into it.

"I guess you had gained too much of your strength back"

The black haired male smirked as he transferred his grip from the boy's arm to his neck. Satisfaction filling him as he watched the younger boy's hands struggle to loosen his grip. Pain filled sapphires closed as the younger boy felt the older begin lifting him from his neck.

"Aww look at little blue now? What happened to that confidence?"

Rico mocked as he watched the smaller boy's struggling begin to weaken.

"It's your fault, you forgot about who was in charge"

Litch added before tossing the blue haired boy full force into the wall, chains clattering as the small form collapsed upon the ground.

"..."

"Seems little blue needs some time to rethink his place"

The red haired sighed as he lifted the unconscious boy's limp arm to see if he was still awake or not.

"Yeah, things are starting to get interesting"

The black haired male chuckled as the two exited the room to leave Aichi alone. Sapphires quickly blinked open when the sound of footsteps faded away.

"I agree..."

Aichi whispered to himself with a small smile as he took a key out of his pocket, having managed to swipe it when Litch had tried to choke him.

He tried to stand up but he quickly crumbled to the floor as pain shot up throughout his whole body. The young boy wondered if he should undo his restraints and escape, however he was concerned that if he failed he would be locked up once again with even less of a chance to escape.

A sigh escaped from the blue haired boy as he rubbed his sore neck which he was sure that it was now bruised, realizing that he'd have to wait until he could actually stand without help.

Slipping the key back into his pocket, the small boy decided to lay against the wall and think for he had nothing better to do.

How many days had passed, that's what filled his thoughts, it was hard to tell the time span with nothing to note that time had passed except for oneself. He was wondering if the brunette had listened to him and allowed the police to search in his stead.

Meanwhile, Kai was laying in his bed, jades focused upon the white ceiling above. He couldn't sleep even if he wanted to, not while knowing that the blue haired boy was in danger. The brunette knew that Miwa was right, even so, sleep seemed to elude him.

He found himself thinking up worse case scenarios out of worry and ended up cursing himself for even having such a thought instead of hoping that Aichi would be okay.

As time passed and the night went on, the brunette finally managed to fall asleep out of exhaustion.

The brunette was rudely awakened by the sound of his phone ringing and his door bell being pushed repeatedly so much that it was a wonder that it didn't break.

Sighing, the brunette stretched before sleepily getting out of bed to answer his door, morning had arrived already.

"Kai you won't believe this!"

The door opened to reveal a rather panicked Miwa, who looked as if he had been crying earlier.

"What happened?"

The brunette asked, slightly anxious about what had caused his blond friend such distress.

"We found Aichi!"

The blond's words took the brunette a bit aback.

"What do you mean? Isn't that a good thing?"

Gray polled glimmered as tears began to fall from them as the blond shook his head sadly and looked away.

"Yes but when we found him... Aichi wasn't alive... Whoever took him decided to kill him after they had their fun!"

The brunette froze in shock, not able to believe what he had just heard, Aichi had been found, dead. The kind, innocent and selfless blue haired boy whom he loved had been murdered.

"... Please tell me this is some cruel joke?"

"I'm sorry Kai but its true... Aichi died because you were slow"

The brunette woke with a start, breathing heavily in shock as he shot up from his bed, moonlight still filtered through the blinds of his window. It had just been a nightmare.

"Aichi..."

Kai whispered softly as he held a sweaty palm to his own forehead and shook his head slowly as he recovered from his dream.

The brunette slowly got up from his bed to go take a shower so that he could wash off his sweat and clear his own mind of the dream. He didn't want such a horrid experience to become reality, he knew that he needed to find the blue haired boy soon.

He would do anything to make sure that the younger boy would soon be within his grasp, flashing his beautiful and adorable smile while sapphires glimmered brightly.

"Aichi just you wait, I'm going to find you and bring you home as quick as I can..."

The brunette whispered softly to himself and looked out the window as if he could somehow spot the boy.


	14. Chapter 14

The blue haired boy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps, sapphires blinked a few times before he allowed his body to go limp and his eyes to close. Hoping that his captives would think that he's still unconscious.

The sound of a door opening was heard, the smaller boy stayed silent and still as he listened to the two figures enter the room.

"It looks like little blue is still asleep Litch..."

Rico sighed as he walked over towards the 'unconscious' Aichi and gazed over the boy with red orbs.

"Hmm maybe I threw him too hard... Is he alive?"

The red head shrugged.

"I don't know"

The black haired male sighed as he shook his head.

"Then check, I don't want to have a dead body sitting in this room to rot and stink the place up"

Rico nodded in agreement as he crouched down towards the blue haired boy, it was hard for the younger to not tense or speed his breathing up when he felt unkept fingers touching his arm.

"He's warm and breathing so I think he's alive"

The black haired male nodded with satisfaction.

"Good, I have something real good planned for little blue"

The smaller boy hoped that the two didn't notice the shiver that had passed through him at the older's words.

"So... what're we gonna do now Litch? Y'know, because little blue is unconscious and all"

The black haired male's gaze rested upon Aichi for a few moments before turning towards his partner.

"Maybe we could get him set up in our surprise so that he wakes up all ready"

"Yeah! Good idea!"

The read head praised as he began lifting the blue haired boy by the arm. However Rico frowned when Litch didn't hand him a key to unlock the cuffs.

"I can't find the key..."

"Don't tell me you dropped it again..."

"I didn't drop it that time, it was placed on the ground without me noticing!"

The black haired male hissed as he began rummaging through his own pockets, tossing out lint, paper and other trash onto the ground.

"Hmmmm maybe we can cut his current chains and use the spare ones we have?"

Litch sighed before nodding in agreement, Aichi felt himself being dropped onto the floor roughly before he heard the two pairs of footsteps leave.

It still hurt for him to stand, however the young boy's plans had to change. If the new chains were brought out, the key he had snatched would become useless and his escape plan would then be worthless. He had to try to escape right now.

The blue haired boy nimbly fetched the key out of his pocket and began unlocking his wrists, then unlocked his ankles, the falling of the metal restraints to the ground sounded amazing to the young boy's ears as he rubbed his wrists which were gashed due to the metal digging into his skin.

Silently he ran towards the door, however much to Aichi's horror, the door was locked and he seriously doubted the same key would work.

He jumped as he heard the sound of Rico and Litch approaching and looked around in a panic, there was nowhere for him to hide for the room was basically empty. Like a child would do, he hid exactly behind the door in hopes that he wouldn't be noticed.

He felt himself tense as the door opened and he watched the two captors walk inside the room, carefully he slipped through the door just before he heard the two curse, turn around and begin running towards him.

Without looking back, Aichi slammed the white door in their face and locked the door, knowing that it wouldn't buy him much time if they had the key.

Aichi ran, faster than he ever ran before through the strange building, not caring about the throbbing pain in his legs or the piecing pain that resonated within his back, he wanted to escape, to return to Kai, to be free from those horrible people.

He ran until his chest felt like it was about to burst, even after he stopped he continued walking until he came across a window.

A metal bar was picked up from the ground, it seemed to be a broken curtain rod. The blue haired boy closed his eyes and swung the bar at the window before stepping back quickly to avoid some of the shattered glass from hitting him.

As eager as he was for sunlight, the moonlight felt amazing to the small boy all the same as he crawled out the broken window, accidentally cutting himself in the process. He, was free yet unease swam within his chest as he realized that he had no idea as to where he was.

The young boy shrugged before heading out, he knew that he had to at least put some outside distance in, just in case he was being chased.

Not long after he had been traveling, he gasped in surprise before walking into a shadow and being grabbed.

Meanwhile, the brunette had finished his extraordinarily long shower and had already gotten out and had just finished getting dressed.

He looked put the window to see that the dark of the night was beginning to fade and that he was just in time to watch the sunrise, the crimson hue made him feel uneasy so he turned away and went to go prepare his breakfast so that he'd have enough fuel to continue his search for the blue haired boy.

He was halfway finished his cereal before the sound of his phone ringing took his attention, reminding him of his dream. He was startled when his doorbell suddenly started to go off repeatedly, uneasy now, Kai headed towards the door, dreading what would happen because of the dream that he had not too long ago.

"Kai!"

The brunette visa boy flinched when he opened the door to see Miwa looking slightly unsettled.

"Yes?"

Kai asked, unsure as to whether he should close the door or not.

"We found Aichi!"


	15. Chapter 15

"Aichi was found?..."

The brunette asked with unease, fearing that his dream was about to become reality.

"Yeah, a police officer found Aichi running away from something"

The blond replied with a small grin, allowing the brunette to let out a sigh of relief.

"Good... Where is he now?"

Grey pools looked away from jades and instead focused upon the ground.

"He's in the hospital, it seems that Aichi fainted as soon he made contact with the police officer... He had many injuries..."

The brunette pursed his lip, he hadn't been able to protect the blue haired boy from harm.

"Thanks... Do you think Aichi is able to take visitors today?"

The blond shrugged slightly.

"I think, though I think Aichi may still be asleep..."

"Doesn't matter"

The brunette replied as he went to put on his shoes, before heading out the door. Miwa sighed and shook his head before following the brunette with a smile.

"Do you know what room Aichi is in?"

The blond asked after the two had been walking for a while throughout the streets.

"That's what you're for"

The brunette replied quickly, intent on getting to Aichi's side as soon as he could.

"I see, and here I thought you were glad to see me"

"Tch... Anyway, how did you find out?"

"I overheard one of the police officers talking"

The brunette nodded, accepting the blond's response.

The two teens walked for a while until they came upon the hospital, the brunette let the blond lead the way through the hospital.

"This is the place"

Miwa announced as he did odd arm gestures towards a door, as if he were a performer revealing a trick.

"Thanks..."

Kai whispered as he gently pushed the door open, the scene was terribly familiar to him as he walked up to the white blanketed hospital where the blue haired boy laid.

Nervous fingers trembled as the brunette gently traced the marks upon the boy's wrists, he could easily tell that the younger boy had been restrained in some way. guilt drilled into him as he continued to watch the younger's sleeping form, he wished that he had walked Aichi home that day instead of letting him go himself.

One relief was that there were no heart monitors or even a breathing mask on the smaller boy, meaning that his life wasn't even close to being in danger, the only thing hooked up to the boy was a standard IV.

"I'm finally by your side Aichi... I'm sorry I was of no help..."

The brunette whispered softly as he ran his hand gently upon the smaller boy's cheek before clasping the younger's hands within his own and laying his head on the hospital bed, praying for the boy to wake up soon.

After a while the brunette felt a few fingers twitch, instantly he stood up so that he was looking at the sleeping bobod face. Sapphires filled with alarm shot open and the brunette was flung away from him as the smaller boy scurried to get up, accidentally ripping the IV out of his wrist in the process.

Jades gazed with surprise into sapphires for a few seconds before the brunette sprang up from the ground and enveloped the boy within his arms.

"K-Kai...?"

Aichi whispered softly, his voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Yes it's me Aichi"

The brunette murmured as he nuzzled his head into the crook of the smaller's neck, taking in the boy's familiar scent as faint as it was.

"I'm sorry for pushing you just now..."

The younger murmured softly, feeling slightly guilty for hitting the brunette.

"It's fine Aichi, I'm just glad that you're okay now"

The brunette whispered softly as he ruffled soft blue locks.

"How long was I gone?"

Jades looked at the younger in confusion, Kai wondered why the smaller would ask such a question to him.

"A few days"

"I see... all that happened in only a few days..."

The blue haired boy murmured half to himself, causing the brunette to slightly cock his head to the side for he was curious as to what Aichi's words meant.

"What do you mean?"

"N-nothing"

A thin frown enveloped upon the brunette's face, it was very clear to him that the younger boy was lying.

"Aichi... What did they do to you?..."

Sapphires darkened as the boy lowered his head so that blue locks now covered them.

"... Do you know if I'd be able to go home soon?"

The brunette sighed with slight annoyance as how his question was dodged, he guessed that whatever happened was horrible for the boy and that he maybe just needed some time to think.

"I don't know, I haven't really spoken with a doctor yet"

The younger nodded his head in understanding before narrowing when he noticed the trail of blood coming from his wrist.

"... I'm just no good with a IV am I?..."

The boy sighed as he wiped up the blood with a tissue from a nearby tissue box.

"I'd prefer that you never grow accustomed enough to a IV that you'd actually grow used to having one in you"

The younger boy blushed a slight shade of pink as a blond doctor walked into the room, one that he remembered quite well.

"Dr Shinko!"

Aichi called with a smile, which was returned with a kind smile from the doctor.

"It's nice to see you Aichi, though I'd rather it be under different circumstances..."

The brunette silently agreed with the doctor, whom he owed a great deal to for bringing back the blue haired boy's sight.

"You're Aichi's doctor again?"

Shinko nodded in response to the brunette's question as he rubbed his head while examining Aichi's bleeding wrist.

"Yeah, I've taken a liking to him... Though his skill with a IV truly needs some work..."

The younger laughed lightly at the doctor's comment.

"We were just talking about that as you came in"

"Hmm Aichi... You can feel pain, no?"

Sapphires looked at the doctor then at the injured wrist.

"Yeah... I don't know why though..."


	16. Chapter 16

The brunette felt a little uneasy at the revelation that the blue haired boy could once again feel pain. It was too convenient that it had returned while the boy had been captive.

"That's very odd... Maybe something stimulated your nerves to allow the pain Sensors to once again work"

Shinko murmured as he grabbed a bottle of disinfectant and a cotton swab.

"Well at least I won't accidentally hurt myself anymore"

The younger boy joked lightly before wincing as the disinfectant was applied upon his wrist by the doctor.

"I guess... So no more excuses for accidentally leaning on a hot stove"

A faint blush appeared upon the younger's face at the brunette's comment.

"It wasn't my fault..."

The blue haired boy murmured pouting slightly like a small child would.

"I know Aichi"

Kai smiled as he gently ruffled the younger's soft blue locks.

"...!"

The brunette and the doctor were both startled by the younger suddenly recoiling away, sapphires glimmering with deep fear for a few seconds before the boy blinked a few times in confusion.

"Aichi, what's wrong?"

The brunette whispered softly, not wanting to once again accidentally startle the smaller boy.

"Ah uh nothing... I don't know what came over me..."

Aichi laughed while scratching his head nervously, the older frowned slightly as he wondered what had caused the boy to suddenly look so scared for a few seconds.

"Maybe your body unconsciously reacted to defend yourself"

The blond doctor replied as he wrapped a thin bandage over the newly cleaned injury upon the boy's wrist.

"Ehhhh... But why would I need to protect myself against Kai?"

The younger whined slightly, sapphires glistening with undisguised affection as they gazed towards the brunette.

"Maybe your conscious is trying to prevent any more harm to you"

"Kai wouldn't hurt me"

"I can easily agree with you, though the conscious is a strange thing"

The blond doctor chuckled as he gave the brunette a curious look.

"It's fine Aichi, I understand that you'd be a little uneasy"

"Thanks Kai"

The younger replied with a small blush, causing the eavesdropping blond to snicker slightly.

"Aichi, would you like to tell me what happened before you were brought here? I have a slight Idea from seeing your injuries while treating you but I'd like to confirm my thoughts"

The brunette immediately noticed the small boy's form stiffen as sapphires darkened dangerously before being hidden behind blue locks.

"I don't want to talk about it right now..."

Doctor Shinko smiled sympathetically before nodding in understanding.

"It's fine, but when you're ready you can talk to me in private if you want"

The blue haired boy nodded, even though he wasn't even considering to talk to the doctor about his injuries.

"Okay"

Jades narrowed slightly at the blue haired boy, the brunette guessed that Aichi most likely wasn't going to talk to the doctor, he just hoped that the boy would at least eventually talk to him instead like before. Though, the brunette was no fool to think that things were the same as last time.

"Am I able to go home?"

The blue haired boy whispered softly, he was eager to sleep in his soft bed instead of on a hard floor.

"I'd recommend staying here for a while"

A thin frown crossed over the younger's face before Aichi hopped up and hid behind the brunette.

"It's recommended, but that doesn't mean I have to..."

The smaller boy murmured, sapphires shining with innocence as he continued to hide behind the brunette.

"... I'll take him home"

The brunette sighed, unable to say 'no' to the younger boy who was intentionally making an adorable face.

"Thanks Kai!"

Aichi chirped happily at the older teen's offer, thankful that he'd be able to walk home with someone.

"Okay, but make sure he rests Kai, I'm pretty sure that Aichi is exhausted"

The blond doctor sighed, the brunette nodded, he wasn't going to allow the younger boy to trick him into thinking that he was fine by acting fine.

The two teens walked out of the hospital, leaving Shinko to stand there lost from losing his patient once again.

"So how're ya feeling Aichi?"

Miwa chirped as he popped out from behind the door, startling the blue haired boy.

"Oh Miwa... You scared me, and I'm fine"

Aichi laughed as he lightly hit the top of his own head with his fist, grey eyes narrowed slightly for a few seconds before a big grin appeared upon the blond's face.

"I'm glad that you're okay, you need to be more aware of your surroundings silly!"

The blond joked as he patted the smaller boy on the head, both of the older teens pretended to not notice that the younger had flinched slightly at the touch.

"So Kai, you're going to take little ol' Aichi home now right?"

The brunette nodded at the blond before stopping to realize that the smaller boy had stopped walking and had been left behind, blue locks shadowing his face.

"Aichi?"

"Ah it's nothing!"

The blue haired boy quickly pipped, flashing a happy smile as he caught up with the two.

"... Anyway, you should be on your way Miwa"

The blond was about to object until he noticed the brunette's expression.

"Oh yeah you're right! I'm about to miss my show!"

The blond called as he ran off to leave Kai and Aichi alone together in the hall.

"Why don't we hurry to your house Aichi, I'm not sure if your family knows where you are..."

Sapphires lit up at the mention of home, the brunette allowed himself to smile faintly because the dark look that the younger had within his eyes had quickly faded away. He wondered what had triggered the smaller boy to suddenly look so frightened, all they had done was talk together so he guessed that a word triggered the reaction.

When the two had exited the hospital, the brunette was feeling slightly uneasy, he could tell that the younger boy was acting very much unlike himself. The boy stepped cautiously and seemed to be somewhere else when ever there was no conversation between them.


	17. Chapter 17

"It's so nice out..."

The younger boy's voice was soft, little more than a whisper. The brunette curiously looked over towards the smaller boy, he seemed to be in good spirits, though it was mostly likely relief more than anything.

"Really? But the sun is being covered by the clouds?"

The smaller boy quickly shook his head slowly as sapphires gazed towards the ground.

"The air feels so nice fresh, the wind's coolness also feels nice!"

The older teen shrugged, slightly agreeing that the air did indeed feel quite nice, though usually the weather was only called nice when the sun was out.

"... Wait Aichi... Where are your shoes?"

The brunette asked as he noticed that there was bitting covering the smaller boy's feet.

"Eh shoes?... Ah you're right! I forgot that I left them- ah it doesn't matter, I'll be fine until I get home."

The brunette raised a brow, wondering why the younger boy paused.

"You shouldn't be walking around without any shoes on Aichi"

The brunette sighed, concerned that the younger might accidentally step on some glass or something.

"I'll be fine, if I step on something I'll just use a band aid"

The brunette frowned at the blue haired boy's logic but didn't comment otherwise, deciding that he should just let the younger boy relax.

After a while of the two walking together, the brunette noticed that the younger's pace was beginning to slow down slightly and that Aichi seemed to be having trouble keeping up.

"Aichi, something wrong?"

Kai asked, slowing his pace to a slow walk instead of their normal speed, it wasn't like the younger boy to walk slowly.

"Nah, it's just my legs were sort of numb before and now I'm starting to have feeling in them again"

The smaller boy sighed softly with a tired smile.

"Why were they numb?"

Sapphires narrowed for a second in thought before lighting up.

"Maybe something doctor Shinko gave me?"

"Seems reasonable, anyway you want to take a break?"

The smaller boy frowned slightly while puffing out his cheeks like a child, crossing his arms and turned away from the brunette.

"I'm not a child!"

The older teen couldn't help but smile slightly at the younger's adorable face.

"True, but you're exhausted and injured"

"... I still don't need a break"

The smaller whispered softly in embarrassment that the brunette was treating him like a young child.

"What if I were to carry you?"

"Kai!"

The older teen chuckled at the smaller boy's shyness and embarrassment.

"I'm serious Aichi"

"B-but it would be so embarrassing! People would be staring at us!..."

The blue haired boy squeaked, his face flushing a dark shade of scarlet at the thought of being carried like a child in public by Kai.

"If anyone gives us any looks I can just say that you're injured, which is actually true"

The brunette replied, slightly amused that the smaller boy was actually taking him seriously and completely missing the fact that he was joking, though he actually wouldn't mind carrying the boy.

"It would still be embarrassing..."

Kai sighed before carefully patting the younger boy on the head, making sure to not startle him.

"I was just messing with you Aichi"

"...Kai..."

Aichi murmured, his face tinged pink and sapphires glimmering with slight hurt.

"..."

"You're so mean..."

The blue haired boy whined playfully, the brunette was glad that the smaller boy was being himself even after everything that happened, though the little slip ups the younger made concerned him.

"I know I am, though if you really wanted me to I'd actually carry you"

The brunette replied, resulting in sapphires narrowing suspiciously at him.

"... I don't believe you-ai!"

The brunette looked over at Aichi in confusion to see him wincing slightly, small tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Don't tell me you stepped on something..."

"..."

"Well?"

"You told me not to tell you"

The smaller boy replied with a small blush as he caught up to the brunette that he had slightly fallen behind. The brunette sighed and looked down at the younger's foot as he walked, noticing a slight tinge of scarlet where the boy's foot had been.

"I warned you Aichi..."

"And I said I'll be fine if it happened"

The smaller boy replied as he sped up his walking pace so that he was walking in front of the older boy.

"You really shouldn't walk on your foot Aichi"

"Why? It's only a little cut"

"I know that you're smart enough to know that you could get an infection"

"Disinfectant exists"

"... Aichi"

Sapphires gazed back curiously into deep jades.

"Yeah?"

The smaller asked, wondering what had caused the brunette to act slightly odd.

"Why are you acting so difficult?"

"Difficult? What do you mean?"

The brunette sighed, he could tell that the younger boy was fully aware as to how childish he had been acting.

"Nothing, I'll just carry you"

"Ehhh?!"

The smaller boy squeaked in surprise as he felt himself being lifted up off of his feet.

"Put me down!"

The younger boy called in embarrassment.

"You're hurt and tired Aichi, stop forcing yourself to seem like you're bursting with energy"

"Then at least carry me on your back... People are staring..."

The blue haired boy whispered in embarrassment, the brunette thought the blush that tinged the boy's face was adorable.

"Fine"

Kai replied as he put the smaller boy down before kneeling down for Aichi to climb into his back.

"This is so odd Kai... Why are you acting so strange?..."

The blue haired boy murmured as he the brunette started to carry him upon his back. He made sure to carefully wrap his arms around the older's neck to that he wouldn't fall.

"I'm just glad that you're by my side once again Aichi... I guess I just want an excuse to touch you- nng..."

The brunette winced slightly as the smaller boy hit him on the head, he guessed that the boy's face was most likely enveloped in a blush.

"I changed my mind, put me down..."

"No"


	18. Chapter 18

The brunette carried the smaller boy all the way to the Sendou residence, much to the blue haired boy's dismay.

"Put me down now..."

The younger whispered as the two approached the door, he did NOT want his family to witness his embarrassing predicament.

"Sure"

The brunette replied as he crouched down to let the smaller boy off of his back, the boy seemed much too light for his age.

"I'm going to be in do much trouble..."

The blue haired boy whined softly, half to himself as he slowly opened the door to his house and walked inside with Kai following after him.

"It'll be fine Aichi, your mother is quite understanding"

The older teen reassured the younger as he looked around, only to bee greeted with the familiar face of Shizuka, the cyan haired mother.

"Oh Aichi... Where have you been? I've been so worried about you..."

The cyan haired mother cried as she snatched up her son in a tight hug.

"Mom... I can't... Breathe..."

Aichi whined as he tried to get out of his mother's hold.

"Oh sorry dear!"

Shizuka laughed as she quickly released her son, who took the opportunity to catch the breath that he had lost.

"It's fine and I just got lost..."

Aichi laughed while scratching his head nervously, the cyan haired mother raised a brow as a small frown crossed her lips but nodded silently none the less.

The brunette guessed that the smaller boy's lie didn't convince the cyan haired mother one boy and he wondered why she didn't further her questioning.

"I see... be more careful Aichi, me and Emi were seriously worried about you"

"Sorry..."

Aichi whispered, feeling slightly guilty that he had lied once again to her, yet thankful at the same time that the hospital for some reason hadn't contacted her.

"Anyway, Kai thanks for brining my silly son home"

The brunette nodded, he wouldn't have allowed the smaller boy to walk home on his own.

"Where's Emi?"

The smaller boy asked, sapphires looking around curiously for the peach haired girl.

"She's still asleep, it's early in the morning after all"

"Oh yeah... I forgot"

The younger laughed awkwardly.

"I'll go prepare some breakfast... Kai could you check up on Aichi's injuries?"

"Y-yeah sure..."

The brunette was surprised that Shizuka had noticed the smaller boy's injuries and had decided to let him deal with them, he expected that a mother would naturally be overly protective.

"Thanks, I trust Aichi to you"

The cyan haired mother winked slyly at the brunette as she went into the kitchen, leaving the two boys standing there blushing in embarrassment.

"... Ah let's go to the living room!"

The blue haired boy said as he took Kai's hand and led the older into the living room with him.

"First I want to deal with the cut on your foot"

The older teen sighed as he grabbed the first aid kit, for he had become very familiar with the Sendou residence's layout.

"It was a tiny cut, its already stopped bleeding"

Aichi sighed while showing the bottom of his foot, not caring about his injuries, he just wanted to be by the brunette without either of them being concerned.

Jades narrowed as the brunette looked at the foot it had a long thin cut going across the bottom, not too serious. Though, the small amount of dust that was covering the cut could prove to be a problem in the future.

"You're right, though I'd feel better if it was clean..."

A sigh escaped from Aichi as he took the first aid kit and opened it, grabbing the disinfectant.

"I'm cleaning it, not you"

The smaller boy whispered softly, sapphires bright as the boy began spraying disinfectant on the bottom of his foot.

"... You're supposed to wipe away the dirt first"

"... Oh..."

"Why don't I just clean your cut since you don't know how?"

Kai asked, slightly amused that the smaller boy messed up.

"No, you'll end up getting kicked in the face"

The brunette looked at the younger boy in confusion before realization hit him, people were generally ticklish when another person touched someone else's foot.

"Oh I see"

The older teen replied as he watched the younger clean his injury, making sure that he didn't make any more mistakes.

"Aichi I've been wondering, those marks on your wrists and ankles..."

Sapphires darkened as a small frown creased the smaller boy's lips as he put down the disinfectant into the end table.

"They're what they look like Kai... They're proof that I didn't give up"

The brunette nodded silently, understanding what the younger was implying, he felt guilty that he was thankful that the boy hadn't given up because that meant that he was thankful that the boy had hurt himself unintentionally in his struggles.

"Thanks for telling me Aichi, though I know it must be hard for you to think about it"

A small smile crossed over the blue haired boy's face.

"It's fine, I can't prevent things of the past from happening..."

"Breakfast is ready!"

Shizuka called from the kitchen, interrupting the conversation between the two boys.

Thankful for the interruption, both boys got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen to see that crepes had been laid in their spots.

A sleepy peach haired girl rubbing her blue eyes came slowly down the stairs before walking to the kitchen and sitting at the table.

"Aichi?! Kai?!"

Emi gasped as she finally realized that the two teens were present at the table.

"Hi Emi..."

Aichi replied with a soft smile, the brunette murmured his greeting after the younger.

"When did you come back?! I... Was so worried!"

The peach haired girl whispered softly, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Not too long ago, I got lost again... I'm sorry for causing you trouble..."

"Okay, I don't want anyone spoiling their meal with tears"

The cyan haired mother laughed, both of her children nodded with a smile.

"Okay"

"Kay!"

The four of them began to eat the crepes, the brunette noticed that the younger boy seemed to especially enjoy the blueberries on the side of his plate.


	19. Chapter 19

."So you like blue berries Aichi?"

The brunette asked as he noticed the slight disappointment the younger displayed when he had finished the rest of his own blueberries.

"Yeah, they're great!"

Aichi replied before going back to continue eating his crepes.

"Hey Kai, I have a question for you"

Jades looked towards the strangely bubbly peach haired girl in confusion.

"What is it Emi?"

The brunette asked, curious as to what the young girl's question would be for they didn't usually speak to each other often.

"Are you and Aichi... Y'know... Together?"

The blue haired boy would have choked on his food if he hadn't quickly drank a cup of water, while the brunette almost choked as well but not as in dignified as the smaller boy had.

"EMI!"

The blue haired boy whined, his whole face, burning with embarrassment as the two girls looked at him with amusement.

"Oh I see how it is, you're relationship is of the higher levels so you're embarrassed"

The peach haired girl teased while her brother was cupping his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

"It's not like that"

The brunette sighed, determined to not show his embarrassment in front of the smaller boy.

"Oh... I feel like I've now died a little inside..."

"That's my line Emi..."

Aichi whined as he finished his crepes, the brunette smirked at how the younger boy was no longer concerned about acting his age as he had been when the two met.

"If you two were together... I would have Kai over every night for supper and even sleepovers"

The cyan haired mother sighed sadly while starting to clean up the dishes from the kitchen table.

"... We've been together since the accident"

"KAI!"

The brunette ignored the smaller boy, the cyan haired mother's proposition sounded rather pleasing to him and he knew that Aichi would soon forgive him.

"So I was right..."

Shizuka laughed as she patted her dismayed son on the head, she understood why Aichi was denying it so much, he was a shy person.

It didn't sting whenever the blue haired boy denied their relationship, the brunette knew that it was just him being shy, and by no means ashamed.

"Aichi I'm sorry for randomly asking that... It's just me and mom have been eagerly waiting for so long..."

The peach haired girl laughed, Kai was thankful that the Sendou family was so understanding and accepting of them, though if he had any doubts about that, he wouldn't have admitted to them in the first place for Aichi's sake.

"It's fine Emi... It just caught me by surprise..."

The smaller boy replied.

"That's understandable, I mean, you did just almost choke on your food Aichi"

The cyan haired mother laughed as she continued to wash the dishes, earning her a small frown from her son.

"It's not funny..."

The blue haired boy whispered softly as he knit his brows.

"I know dear... I'm just so happy for you that you have such a wonderful person as your partner, regardless of gender"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm completely supportive of you and Kai's relationship, nobody can have a child so Everything will be fine!"

The smaller boy's face flushed in embarrassment, causing everyone besides the brunette to snicker slightly.

"I don't know if you're being mean or nice..."

Aichi sighed as he left the room to go lay on the couch.

"Kai, you know what happened to Aichi don't you?"

The cyan haired mother asked softly once her son was out of hearing range, the brunette pursed his lip slightly as he nodded.

"Yeah, but I only have a vague idea as to what happened to him..."

"So Aichi never did get lost at either of the times he went missing..."

"..."

Cyan orbs shone with gratitude as Shizuka took the brunette's hand into her own.

"Take care of my son, he's always had the shorter draw in life but he's a kind and gentle person who's been through a lot"

"Don't worry, I'll stay by him to lend him my support as much as I can"

"Thanks Kai, now, I don't think you should keep Aichi waiting now"

A curt nod was given to the cyan haired mother before the brunette left the kitchen to go be with the younger boy, who he was surprised to see laying fast asleep upon the couch.

He wasn't sure as to whether or not he should wake the younger boy, in the end he decided not to so that the smaller boy could receive his much needed rest.

"Awww Kai is watching Aichi sleep mom"

Emi called with a smile as she peeked into the living room, making the brunette seethe with embarrassment on the inside because he was caught staring.

"You better not try anything funny to Aichi while he's sleeping!"

Shizuka called making Kai feel slightly hurt, he'd never do anything to intentionally harm or scare the younger boy, that meant that he wouldn't touch the younger without permission.

"Tch..."

The brunette ignored the teasing from the two girls and just continued to sit near the younger boy, since the couch was taken the brunette ended up sitting on the floor which actually wasn't as uncomfortable as one would initially think.

After a while, the older teen began to doze off, when he awoke he was greeted by curious sapphires gazing down at him from above.

"Morning Aichi"

The brunette yawned as he stretched and got up from the floor.

"Kai it's the middle of the afternoon..."

The blue haired boy laughed, the brunette looked outside the living room window to confirm the younger's words, it was indeed the middle of the after mood with the sun blazing harshly.

"I see... I guess I didn't sleep as long as I thought, how long have you been awake?"

"A few minuets"

"More like a few hours"

The cyan haired mother cut in, the brunette noticed the smaller boy's face turn a tinge of pink at her statement.

"Mom..."

"Sorry but it's true Aichi"

Shizuka laughed as her son put his face into the couch out of embarrassment.


	20. Chapter 20

"How are you feeling Aichi?"

The blue haired boy looked up from the couch and frowned slightly.

"I'm doing fine, I've felt better..."

The brunette nodded, content with the younger's reply, he was concerned for the boy because he had no solid idea as to what had exactly happened and he didn't want to miss any hints or signs that Aichi was starting to feel overly sad.

"You want to head out to card capital today?"

The younger boy thought for a few seconds before nodding slowly, he guessed that seeing his friends would be nice.

"Sure, I'd like to have a few cardfights there"

The smaller boy whispered softly as he got up from the couch to go get his extra set of shoes, the brunette followed after the boy to put on his own shoes before the two went out the door.

The brunette winced slightly at the sun's strength as he set foot outside of the house, jades looked over at the younger boy to see that his sapphires had been narrowed slightly.

"Too bright..."

The smaller boy sighed as the two began walking towards their favourite card shop. The smaller boy began to feel uneasy as he felt many sets of eyes gazing at the two as they walked by people.

"Why are people staring at us?"

The blue haired boy whispered as he moved a little closer to the older teen so that he was slightly hidden from view.

The brunette shot a sharp jade glare at some of the people and they quickly turned away.

"It's fine, people are just being extremely rude..."

The smaller boy nodded slowly, unsure as to whether or not the older teen was right. Kai on the other hand was a little annoyed, not at the younger boy, but at the people's stares that were making the younger uncomfortable.

He could guess the reason for the states easily, and he knew that it was only a matter of time until Aichi realized it as well. He just hoped that it wouldn't hurt the young boy too much, for he had already gone through enough as it is.

"Finally were here!"

The blue haired boy sighed with relief as the glass doors of their favourite card shop came into view.

"Onii-San!"

A black haired boy called as he half tackled, half hugged the blue haired boy.

"Oh hi Kamui, how are you?"

Aichi laughed with a smile.

"I'm fine, but what's with you going missing again? We were looking all over for you!"

The black haired boy huffed, sapphires blinked in surprise at the boy.

"Ehh, you were looking for me as well?"

"Yeah, but I guess it's natural that the jerk Kai didn't tell you"

Kamui sighed after shooting a red glare at the brunette.

"Kamui that's not nice... A lot happened and he probably just didn't have time to tell me"

"Ehhhh! You're defending that jerk?"

The blue haired boy nodded silently causing the youngest boy to relax slightly.

"Geez... You're just too nice onii-San..."

"Hehe yeah..."

The young boy laughed nervously, the brunette guessed that the younger was thinking something along the terms 'you have no idea'.

"Onii-San, want to have a cardfight?"

Sapphires lit up as the blue haired boy happily nodded and the two went off to a table to battle, leaving the brunette to seek out his blond friend.

"Hey Kai!"

The blond chirped when he noticed the brunette walking over to him.

"Hi Miwa"

Kai replied absentmindedly, the blond frowned slightly at the lack of energy being emitted from his friend.

"Let me guess, you're worried about Aichi?"

"..."

Miwa sighed, guessing that he had been correct.

"I've heard that someone carried an adorable blue haired boy all the way home to have him devoured"

Jades narrowed dangerously at the blond, who in return flinched slightly.

"Who said that?..."

The blond laughed nervously as he moved back while putting his hands up defensively.

"Oi don't be mad at me! You're the one who carried Aichi, I just overheard some people talking"

Miwa replied, a little fearful of the brunette.

"Well I did carry him, but we didn't do anything of that sort"

The brunette sighed, calming himself down because the blond hadn't done anything to deserve being yelled at, yet.

"A shame..."

The brunette raised a brow at the blond's words, wondering what his friend had meant by saying that.

"What do you mean?..."

Grey pools filled with unease and realization as the blond backed away in his seat slightly.

"I didn't mean anything like that, I just thought it would be fun to tease you two about"

Miwa quickly added, he meant it, just hadn't specified properly, hence he feared for his safety.

"Tch of course you would"

"Yep, though it would be priceless if Aichi topped you"

Jades narrowed dangerously at the laughing blond.

"Huh? Topped? What are you guys talking about involving onii-San?"

Both older teens tensed as they noticed Kamui standing beside them with a blushing Aichi behind him.

"We were talking about vanguard, wouldn't it be funny if Aichi toppled Kai?"

The blond laughed, trying to quickly save the two from serious embarrassment. The black haired boy frowned slightly at the blond's joke.

"No, it wouldn't be funny at all. Aichi's a beginner, and he's really strong and I'm sure he'll grow much stronger than that jerk"

The youngest boy declared as he patted the blue haired boy on the back.

"Oh I see, so you think it's only natural that Aichi will win dominance over Kai?"

"Huh? Now you're losing me..."

The back haired boy murmured as he tried to figure out what Miwa meant.

"Miwa..."

Kai murmured dangerously, wanting his friend to stop saying such things to Kamui, he also could tell that the blue haired boy was starting to feel rather uncomfortable about the conversation that was currently taking place.

"It's nothing Kamui, you'll understand one day wh- oww!"

The blond was cut off by the brunette landing a swift strike on the top of his head, only noticed by Aichi.


	21. Chapter 21

"I'm so confused..."

The black haired boy complained as he sat down, the blue haired boy smiled.

"It's fine, Miwa is just talking nonsense"

"EHHHH! Kai corrupted Aichi! He's starting to talk like him!"

The blond wailed, making the two younger boys laugh, however the brunette on the other hand was not impressed.

"... Freak..."

Aichi's attention was caught by two people walking by snickering, as their gazes looked into the window.

The brunette noticed the smaller boy's mood darken slightly and became slightly worried, he had heard a bit of what the people who had just past them had said.

"Don't worry onii-San, you're a amazing person so ignore what those jerks have to say"

The black haired boy murmured before the brunette had the chance to speak, shocking the other three.

"Ehhh... What do you mean?"

The blue haired boy asked, curious as to why his friend would say something like that when he hadn't been told anything.

"I'm not dumb Aichi, though I don't like that you chose a jerk"

Kamui replied with a reassuring smile.

"... Thanks Kamui"

The blue haired boy said happily, feeling slightly better that his friend accepted him just like his family had.

"No prob, anyway... What I heard about you and Kai... That better not be true!"

Red orbs glared dangerously at the brunette, the black haired boy admired his friend, he didn't want the jerk to take advantage of Aichi's caring personality.

"Don't worry, Aichi is safe"

The brunette sighed, annoyed at the accusation of him actually harming the smaller boy whom he had decided to do his best to protect.

"Heh, seems like everyone sees Kai as the bad guy"

The blond laughed with an amused smirk.

"Well that's because Aichi just looks so... Innocent"

The black haired boy replied, as if it was obvious for everyone to be suspicious of the older teen and protective of the blue haired boy.

"Anyway... Does your family know?"

The blond asked, shedding away his joking tone to take on a slightly more serious and concerned one. A curt nod from the smaller boy made Miwa slightly relieved, he was glad that at least a few things were going right for his two friends.

" That's good, now all you have to do is ignore any ignorant jerks who try to mess with you!"

Kamui said with a smile, he didn't quite understand how two guys could like each other, but he didn't care much because they, well Aichi at least had already shown that he was as good a person as anyone, maybe even a little more.

"... I'll do my best Kamui..."

The blue haired boy replied, slightly unsure as to whether or not he'd be able to ignore any terrible comments from others.

"Good, anyway is Emi coming over as well?"

The black haired boy asked with a slight blush at the thought of the peach haired girl coming over to card capital again while he was there. Sapphire eyes narrowed for a second in thought before Aichi shrugged.

"I don't know, she didn't say that she would but she also didn't say that she wouldn't, sorry Kamui"

The blue haired boy replied, knowing exactly why the smaller boy was so eager for his sister to come over.

"Oh I see..."

The blue haired boy's attention was snatched by the sound of a purring mew, he looked over and smiled as he watched the brunette carefully scratching sub manager's back, the black and white cat looks content. Animals don't let bad people near them, that's why the blue haired boy knew that Kai never meant any harm despite his coldness to others.

"Careful Kai, you don't want sub manager to scratch you! She doesn't like being treated like a cat"

The blond joked, the brunette just ignored his friend and continued to pet the cat.

"Oww!..."

Everyone laughed except for Kai who smirked instead, sub manager had leapt away from the brunette to claw Miwa's face as if to disprove the blond's comment.

After that, everyone talked and laughed together, Misaki had even joined in having heard the whole previous conversation and accepted the blue haired boy's choice of his preferences, even if it didn't please her.

"Ah it's gotten late..."

The blue haired boy whispered softly as he looked outside to see the streets illuminated with scarlet rays and shadows lengthened to ridiculous lengths.

"It has, it would be ideal for us to leave before it gets too dark out"

The brunette replied, the younger boy nodded in agreement, he didn't feel too keen on walking in the dark where he couldn't see very well.

"I'm going home now"

"I'll walk you home Aichi"

The brunette offered as he got up after the smaller boy who shook his head with a small smile.

"I'll be fine"

"Normally yes, but you're not wearing your glasses Aichi"

Sapphires filled with surprise, he had actually forgotten about his glasses due to everything, he guessed that's why his eyes felt slightly irritated.

"Oh I forgot... Then I guess you can come home with me"

The smaller boy replied happily as he went out the door, not before saying his goodbyes to his friends of course.

"I'm going to get in so much trouble..."

The younger boy sighed after the two had been walking for a while, the brunette raised a brow, the younger had said that a few times before yet not once had he been in trouble.

"I doubt it Aichi, your mom is pretty lenient with you"

The smaller boy frowned slightly as he shook his head.

"She is because I haven't done anything seriously bad but she has to buy me new glasses this time..."

The younger whined, the brunette then understood why the younger was uneasy, the Sendou residence didn't come off as overly rich but at the same time he knew they had a good amount of money since Emi went to a fancy school.

"You just lost your glasses, do you have any idea as to where they would be?"

The blue haired boy was quiet as he lowered his gaze.

"Kinda... But it would be better if I were to get in trouble instead..."


	22. Chapter 22

"Oh I see..."

The brunette understood what the younger boy had meant. He had his glasses on before he had been captured yet didn't have them afterwards.

"At least I have you to help guide me home"

The smaller boy whispered, a adorable smile gracing his lips as the sunset added a slight hue of scarlet to his shining sapphires.

"That makes me sound like a guide dog..."

"Ehhhhh... You know what I meant..."

The younger boy huffed as he childishly puffed up his cheeks in defiance.

"I know, I just wanted to mess with you"

The brunette whispered gently before ruffling soft blue locks so that they stuck up slightly.

"... I don't know why people are against you, you're so amazing and perfect..."

Aichi said softly, the brunette raised a brow at the younger's words, wondering what had spurred the smaller to say such random things.

"I'm way far from perfect Aichi... If anything you're more beautifully perfect than I could ever be"

The brunette replied, softening his jade gaze as he carefully entwined their fingers together while he leaned down to place a soft kiss upon the smaller's lips. However the older teen was surprised when the smaller moved away from him, sapphires darkened as he looked towards the ground.

"Thanks Kai... But I don't think I'm able to believe those words..."

The brunette felt uneasy, he didn't know what to do, the smaller had moved away from his touch and was now degrading his own worth.

"A-Aichi?... What's wrong?"

Kai asked, worried about the smaller's change in demeanour, he didn't want Aichi to start belittling himself and wondered what else the blue haired boy had been keeping inside himself.

"Nothing!"

Sapphires lightened up and a smile crossed over the blue haired boy's face as he looked up at the older teen, confusing the brunette even more.

"I-I see..."

The brunette replied, allowing the smaller boy to mask what had been going on just a few moments ago, the brunette wondered if the words that the jerks from before had actually been affecting the younger all this time.

He wondered if they had also plagued the boy while he had been captured and in pain.

"We're halfway to my house Kai, I think I'm capable enough to make it home on my own"

The smile upon the smaller boy's face seemed odd to the older, he didn't want to leave the younger boy, for out of fear that something unfortunate would happen once again to the boy who seemed to draw bad luck to himself.

"Nope, I'm coming with you to make sure you don't take any detours"

The brunette sighed as he continued to walk beside the younger boy.

"I'm not a child you know..."

"I know that, however you seem to attract bad luck towards yourself"

The smaller boy frowned slightly at the older's words for they seemed to hold quite a bit of the truth.

"But if I didn't have bad luck, I wouldn't have been bullied and have gotten blaster blade and met you"

Aichi replied with a small smile, the brunette couldn't disagree, though he couldn't bring himself to say that he was thankful because it had caused much sadness to the young boy.

"I guess, but I still want to go with you"

The brunette sighed, he wasn't going to leave the younger boy.

"...fine"

The younger boy replied, realizing that he wouldn't be able to change the older's mind, it made him a little glad.

"Good, anyway since we've been walking while debating, we're actually very close to your house now anyway"

Sapphires flickered with realization at the older teen's words, time seemed to go faster while they were together.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

The two were silent the rest of the way, the younger boy enjoying the older's company while the brunette was keeping an eye on the smaller boy until the Sendou residence came into view.

"Bye Kai!"

The smaller boy called as he ran towards the doorstep before entering the house, the brunette sighed before turning towards the direction of his own home, wondering if Aichi just needed some time alone.

"Oh Aichi you're back!"

The cyan haired mother said with a smile as she watched her son take off his shoes.

"Yep, I already ate so I'm going to bed"

The blue haired boy lied, he didn't have much of an appetite and he didn't want to worry his mother.

"Okay... Anyway where's Kai?"

Cyan orbs blinked in surprise as Shizuka realized that the brunette wasn't with her son which was very unusual.

"He had something to do, anyway goodnight"

Shizuka frowned slightly at Aichi's curtness with her but shrugged it off as just being a little shy from earlier.

The blue haired boy walked up the stairs and entered his room, closing it carefully before slumping to the ground, his back against the door.

The small boy didn't know what to think of everything that happened recently, yes he was happy, but he didn't think he deserved his happiness.

Sapphires closed as the boy remembered the terrible words that had been called at him, he wondered if they were actually true, if he really was a freak tying down the brunette.

He really really enjoyed the older boy's company, and also thought that the feeling was mutual. However, he wondered if someone like him, deserved someone as amazing as Kai, surely the blue haired boy knew that the older teen could most likely obtain anyone he wanted.

Aichi hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head upon them, wondering how the brunette could possibly like someone like him, someone who is weak and had been broken more than once.

He was relieved that he was finally home, no longer having to look cheery in front of others.

"I don't deserve him..."

The blue haired boy whispered softly to himself, he knew that he was most likely dragging the older teen down with his problems, he knew that he had way to many problems, yet he knew that he really didn't want to leave the older teen.

If he did, surely the both of them would be devastated, however the young boy also knew that hearts were able to heal with time, he knew that the older teen was strong and would be okay.


	23. Chapter 23

The blue haired boy ended up falling asleep against the door, he was woken up by Emi opening said door to make him fall backwards out of his room.

"Aichi...?"

The peach haired girl questioned, wondering why her brother just fell out of the room when she opened the door to wake him up.

"Yeah?..."

The blue haired boy asked sleepily, unsure as to how he would explain why he had fallen asleep against the door.

"You should really sleep in your bed..."

"Yeah sorry... Anyway what do you want?"

The peach haired girl sighed as she watched her brother get up from the floor, he was wearing the same clothes as the day before.

"It's breakfast, get changes before coming down Aichi"

Emi sighed as she left her brother and went downstairs towards the kitchen. The young boy felt uneasy, he didn't feel like eating so he stretched and went to his room to change his clothes.

After he changed, the small boy was now wearing a navy blue t-shirt and light grey pants. He then exited his room to go down stairs and greet his family.

"Morning Aichi!"

The cyan haired mother called with a smile as she noticed her son enter the kitchen.

"Hi mom"

Aichi yawned as he sat down in his seat where a plate of scrambled eggs laid in front of him. He took a few bites then started to pick at the yellow pieces with his fork, not too keen on eating anymore.

"Aichi you need to eat more..."

The cyan haired mother sighed as she noticed that the blue haired boy was just picking at his food.

"Sorry... I don't have much of an appetite..."

The smaller boy whispered softly before leaving the table, the peach haired girl looked over worriedly towards her mom, recognizing her brother's actions.

"Mom... Something happened to Aichi..."

The cyan haired mother nodded sadly, she was worried that something between her son and the brunette had caused the sudden change within her son.

"Yeah... He's acting like how he did before meeting friends..."

"I wonder if something happened between everyone..."

The peach haired girl murmured to herself, she hoped that her brother was just ill and feeling under the weather.

"I wonder if he was telling the truth about eating last night..."

"Ehhhh... That's not good..."

Emi quickly sat up from her spot at the table and ran towards her brother's room, concerned that he might pass out from lack of nutrition.

"Aichi?..."

The young girl whispered as she slowly opened the door to her brother's room, she frowned slightly when she heard no response but took that as an okay.

"Ehhh, get out of bed Aichi!"

The peach haired girl huffed as she opened the door to see her brother hidden under the many blankets that covered his bed.

"..."

"Aichi, why are you hiding?"

Emi sighed as she tried to tug the blankets away from the blue haired boy.

"I don't want to go outside..."

Aichi whispered in response, he didn't want to see the brunette, not because he didn't love him, but because he knew that he needed to leave him for Kai's own good, yet he couldn't bring himself to approach the older teen.

"But it's a nice day out... Don't you want to go to card capital or see Kai?"

The young boy winced slightly at his boyfriend's name.

"I'm now a vampire... Sunlight will kill me!"

The peach haired girl frowned at her brother's childish behaviour, it seemed odd to her for not too long ago, her brother was so happy.

"Well I don't care Aichi, do I have to get mom to ground you?"

"... What can she ground me from?"

"... Ummmm your room?..."

The peach haired girl didn't know what to do, Aichi didn't do much besides cardfight and that was the thing that she was trying to get him to do.

"Nice try...I can't be kicked out of my room"

The peach haired girl released a huge sigh as she left her brother to stay under the blankets and walked downstairs.

"Mom... Aichi really isn't acting normally... He won't leave his room..."

The cyan haired mother pursed her lip slightly at her daughter's words, she didn't like them at all.

"I can't make him leave his room... It's not like he's a young child who I can physically pick up..."

"He is small though... Ah maybe Kai can help!"

Shizuka was a little unsure at the young girl's suggestion for she had a small idea that the brunette may somehow be linked to her son's trouble.

"... Maybe..."

The peach haired girl tilted her head in confusion, wondering why her mother seemed unsure about bringing over Aichi's partner to deal with his childish ways.

"Is something wrong with bringing Kai over?"

"I don't know, but since Aichi is with someone now, he could be having love problems..."

A small frown made its way upon Emi's face, she had never guessed that love would be such a troublesome thing.

"Aichi I'll call Kai over if you don't go outside somewhere!"

The peach haired girl called, causing the cyan haired mother to cover her ears. A few moments passed before the two girls heard the soft footsteps of the blue haired boy coming down the stairs, sapphires swirling with hidden emotion as he silently put on his shoes and went out the door.

"... So it was love problems..."

Both girls sighed, relieved that it wasn't something serious for all they knew.

The blue haired boy was a little angry at his mother and sister, though not in a hateful way, it was more like an slight prickling annoyance that he felt towards them.

He did not want to go outside, however he did NOT want to face the brunette even more, he knew that it was childish of him, but he was afraid of the hurt. Afraid that the older teen would see through his lies that he didn't like him anymore, which was the exact opposite of the truth of how the young boy actually felt.


	24. Chapter 24

Aichi sighed softly as he sat down on a smooth flat rock that was in the shade of a tree, he was in a different park than the one he knew Kai liked to spend his days. The sun was shining bright, just strong enough to not feel too warm and a cool breeze prevented the air from feeling dry or stale.

Normally it would have been the ideal day for the young boy, however that wasn't the case with today. He stretched his arms before crossing them behind his head and laying down. He didn't have much to do, besides leaving the brunette so he decided to relax and put off what he wanted to do.

Meanwhile, the brunette had just left his house after having a warm meal of french toast he arrived at the Sendou residence. He was planning on checking to see if the blue haired boy felt better after resting.

"Oh Kai..."

A peach haired girl murmured in surprise as she opened the door to reveal the older teen standing at the door.

"Hi Emi is Aichi here?"

A thin frown crossed the young girls face, confusing the older of the two.

"No... Did something happen between you two? He's acting how he used to and it's worrying me and mom..."

Jades narrowed slightly as the brunette thought about anything that might have upset the smaller boy, the results came up easily much to his distaste.

"Not really... Anyway do you have any idea where Aichi may be then?"

"Somewhere you wouldn't normally be I guess..."

The brunette nodded and left Emi after he said a quick goodbye, he felt uneasy when he thought about what the peach haired girls said. He wondered why the blue haired boy was trying to avoid him.

After thinking for a while, the brunette realized that the younger boy actually didn't have very many places where he could go, he was most likely outside but probably not in a crowded area like the streets, he also scratched out alleyways because they were dangerous and risky.

"Maybe the park he goes to when he's sad?"

The brunette murmured to himself, however he quickly shook away the idea, for it was predictable. But then he remembered that there was another park, one he didn't go to unless he had to because it didn't have a bench to sleep on.

Curious to see if his thoughts were correct, the brunette made his way towards the other park, hoping to come across the smaller boy so that he could figure out what was wrong with the boy.

He was silent as the park came into view, satisfaction entering as he noticed a sleeping Aichi laying upon a shade covered rock. He was careful to approach silently, not wanting to startle the younger boy who looked so at ease as he slept.

Sapphires snapped open when the older teen stepped upon a twig, sleep clouded the beautiful sapphires as the brunette waited to be noticed.

"Ah Kai...!"

The smaller boy gasped in surprise when he noticed the older.

"Hi Aichi nice seeing you here"

"...y-yeah..."

The younger boy murmured softly, avoiding eye contact by looking towards the ground.

"You feeling okay?"

Kai asked, slightly concerned that something was really troubling the smaller.

"Yeah... But I've realized something Kai..."

Aichi replied, love ring his head so that soft blue locks covered the brunette's view if his face.

"Oh what would that be?"

"I... Don't... Love... You anymore..."

The smaller boy's voice was shaking slightly, jades gaped at the blue haired boy in shock and total disbelief.

"But I thou-"

"I'm sorry Kai... I don't want to see you anymore..."

Aichi whispered softly before running away, hiding the many tears that had began falling from his sapphires. The brunette just watched the younger boy run away, not knowing what he should do, he hadn't expected that the smaller boy would actually leave him.

He was thankful that he was the only one in the park now, for he slumped to the ground only to be shocked to feel wetness coming from his own eyes, he was crying as well.

"What did I do wrong?... All I wanted was to be with him and protect him..."

The brunette whispered softly to himself, his voice sounding very unusual to himself. Meanwhile, a blue haired boy was crouched behind a bush somewhere in the park, cupping his face with his hands.

It hurt him so much to break up with the brunette, the guilt of doing so also weighed heavily upon him.

"I'm sorry... I still love you... but its best for you if I'm not around..."

Aichi whimpered softly, knowing that the brunette had no way of hearing his apology. The young boy now felt lost, he didn't know what he should do now, he knew that he'd eventually end up seeing the older male once again in the future, however he didn't know how he would handle it.

"Aww little blue is crying..."

Sapphires filled with panic as the young boy swung his foot back at the terribly familiar voice of Rico.

"Get away!"

The smaller boy yelled, not caring if he disrupted others he didn't want to be captured once again by the disgusting red haired creep.

"My my... So much energy..."

The red head smirked as he caught the younger boy's foot in mid swing and squeezed it, resulting in a wince of pain from the blue haired boy.

"Let go o-..."

The younger boy's call was cut off as he felt something sharp pierce his neck, sleep started to cloud his mind as everything went black.

"Aichi... Aichi!"

Sapphires flicked open to see tear filled jades gazing down upon him, he looked around in a panic only to see the red head laying unconscious on the ground.

"K-ai?..."

The dazed boy murmured, still groggy from whatever Rico had done to him.

"Yes it's me Aichi... I know you hate me now for some reason but when I heard you yell I..."

Tears emerged within sapphires as the older teen spoke as a slight smile crossed his face before losing consciousness once again.


	25. Chapter 25

The brunette couldn't believe what had happened, first he had been broken up with, then he had come to Aichi's aid to stop him from being captured once again or worse.

Now, he was left with an unconscious Aichi and a knocked out pedophile on the ground next to him. He decided to call the police anonymously then bring the younger boy to his apartment, not the Sendou residence.

Something seemed off about the way the smaller boy had looked at him before passing out again, it wasn't a look full of hate like one would expect.

"You really are a handful Aichi..."

The brunette sighed as he picked up the blue haired boy, piggy back style, it always amazed the older teen as to how light the young boy actually was, even for his small frame.

When Kai reached his own house, he unlocked the door and brought Aichi inside, gently laying him down onto the bed. He looked so innocent while sleeping, so vulnerable and kind.

"Wake up Aichi"

The brunette sighed as he prodded the younger boy's cheek, only to be pushed back violently as the smaller boy shot up from the bed, sapphires wild with fear.

"Aichi it's okay... I managed to save you before you were taken..."

The brunette whispered softly as he cautiously approached the boy. Realization flicked within sapphires and the younger's breathing calmed down.

"Oh yeah I remember now... You did help me... But why?..."

The brunette frowned slightly at the blue haired boy's words, he'd never turn down the opportunity to help Aichi, even if the younger didn't care for him anymore.

"Because I care about you"

"... You should just forget about me Kai, all I am is trouble..."

The smaller boy whispered, hiding his face with locks of blue, a small smile crept upon the older's face as he leaned forward to envelope the younger boy within a embrace.

"I see... I understand now..."

The brunette replied softly, realizing what the younger's motives actually were.

"Good... Then you'll now leave me alone..."

"No... I'll never leave my true love alone Aichi"

The brunette whispered as he placed a gentle kiss upon the smaller's cheek, deciding not to push Aichi too far while he was confused.

"Wh- ... No! I already to you, we're through!"

The blue haired boy gasped, blushing fiercely as he pushed the older teen away from him.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me so Aichi..."

The brunette sighed, he could easily tell now that Aichi did in fact, still love him as much as he loved the small boy.

Sapphires burning with determination gazed into calm deep jades.

"I don't..."

Determination morphed into pain as the boy lowered his gaze, only to have it carefully forced back up by the older.

"L-like ..."

"Aichi I can tell that you like me as much as I like you... I know now what you were trying to do..."

"I'm just causing you problems by wanting to be with you..."

"No, the only problems you're causing are by not allowing me by you're side, I love you Aichi..."

The brunette whispered softly, blushing slightly himself as he looked into dazzling teary sapphires.

"But without me... You could be normal and have a cute girl and family one day... Nobody would look down on you..."

The younger boy murmured, thinking about how normal the older teen's life would be without him.

"Aichi I don't have a single care in the world about how others think of me"

"But-"

"No buts Aichi, I seriously do love you... Do you love me?"

The younger boy sighed softly before a small smile crept its way upon his face.

"Yes, I don't think I would be able to ever stop loving you Kai..."

The brunette looked down upon the smaller boy whose sapphires were glimmering with unshod tears and who's face was adorably tinged with a slight scarlet blush.

"Good, then promise me that you won't leave me unless you truly do lose your feelings for me"

"Then I guess I won't ever leave you"

The smaller boy whispered as he placed a short light, affectionate kiss upon the older's cheek, the brunette smirked and kissed the smaller boy back but on the lips instead. Feeling relieved when the younger didn't push him away.

"You're really okay with being with someone like me though?..."

The brunette nodded, he thought it would have been obvious by now.

"Yeah, you're perfect in my eyes, I don't care what others have done to you as long as I'm with you..."

The brunette replied, feeling slightly embarrassed at all the love filled words that the two had recently exchanged, he wasn't ashamed, he just wasn't used to speaking like that.

"Thanks... Anyway should we get going? So that we're not sitting on the ground anymore?"

Aichi asked as he got up to brush off all the traces of dirt that had clung onto him while he had been on the ground.

"Sure, where would you like to go?"

The smaller boy pursed his lip slightly as he thought for a bit, eventually a smile graced his lips showing that he had an idea.

"I'd like to walk around together... Our last date just doing that was a lot of fun"

The brunette raised a brow at the younger's suggestion, it had just reached mid-day, the streets would have a lot of people, unlike late at night or early in the morning.

"Are you sure?..."

Kai asked, a little worried that people may say some cruel things that might upset the smaller boy.

Aichi nodded, blushing ever so slightly as sapphires gazed towards the ground.

"Yeah, if people have a problem, it's better sooner rather than later that they have to deal with it..."

"... Alright then"

The older teen replied, he was glad that he had finally gotten through to the younger boy whom he had come to love so dearly.

"Thanks Kai, and I promise that I'll do my best so as to not think of myself as a bother for you"

The brunette let out a small sigh before nodding in agreement, he hadn't even would have guessed what the younger had been feeling without everything that had just happened. He guessed it was a start for him to begin to fully understand the blue haired boy.


	26. Chapter 26

Kai and Aichi were walking through the streets happily, both teens ignoring the curious or even disgusted looks that crossed the faces of the people they passed, for their fingers were closely intertwined.

The brunette felt ecstatic, not because they were walking together, though that did add some influence towards his mood. The younger boy with blue hair whom his fingers were interlocked with was the reason for his light mood, the boy actually seemed a little nervous but he could easily tell from the shining of the boy's sapphires that he was also enjoying himself.

"You okay Aichi?"

The brunette asked gently as he noticed that a particularly terrible look was given towards the younger. A small smile graced the smaller boy's lips as he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to so many people staring at me..."

A small blush emerged and the brunette couldn't help but smile for the younger was at least admitting the slight unease that he was feeling.

"You don't have to worry, if anyone so much as tries to harm you-"

"Kai you shouldn't think about hurting people..."

The blue haired boy sighed before smiling slightly at the older teen's intentions.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay... And thanks, that really means a lot to me"

Jades lit up at the smaller boy's light laugh, it sounded so nice to his ears.

"No problem, oh yeah, your sister wanted me to give you something, here"

The brunette pulled out lapis frames from his pocket, thankfully they didn't break and were still in perfect condition.

"Oh a spare pair of glasses..."

The blue haired boy said as he placed the lapis frames on himself, though crooked of course.

"Yeah, ones that you also are unable to put straight"

The brunette replied as he fixed the smaller boy's glasses so that they no longer were crooked.

"I'm starting to think that my glasses are never crooked and that you just like to touch them..."

The blue haired boy sighed with a smile, the brunette sighed, wondering how the smaller boy whom was so smart, couldn't even put on his glasses correctly.

"Maybe, or I just like being close to you"

The brunette replied with a confident smirk, causing the blue haired boy's face to turn a wonderful shade of scarlet.

"..."

Aichi didn't know how to respond to the older teen's comment, thankfully they didn't have to because they had come across their favourite card shop; card capital.

"Want to go inside?"

The younger boy asked, the brunette raised a curious brow and nodded none the less, guessing that the stares weren't the main reason as to why he wanted to go inside.

"Hi onii-San!"

A black haired boy with red eyes called as he noticed the two enter the shop.

"Hi Kamui, how are you?"

The brunette sighed slightly, knowing that the smaller boy would most likely want to spend time around here. He wasn't the overly clingy type to get jealous, so he left the younger boy to go hang out with the blond sitting not to far away.

"Yo"

the blond called with a large grin as he raised a hand up slightly in greeting

"Miwa don't talk weirdly..."

Kai replied as he sat down at the same table as his annoying yet reliable friend.

"Fine... anyway how are you and Aichi?"

The brunette thought for a bit before shrugging.

"Fine, everything seems to be going well now I guess"

"Good! you two are so adorable together..."

The blond chirped with a huge smile, jades flickered towards the smaller boy card fighting with Kamui.

"Tch whatever..."

"Aww you're getting embarrassed!"

"..."

The blond went silent as jades seemed to pierce holes into his soul.

"Okay okay I'll stop, anyway I won a couple of tickets to go on a plane ride to an Oceanside resort in china, all expenses paid included rooming"

The brunette frowned slightly, wondering if his friend had actually been scammed.

"So you're going?"

The blond shook his head and let our a small sigh as he slouched slightly in his seat.

"I'm no good with planes... I don't trust them, so I was wondering if you'd like to take Aichi"

Jades lit up, he doubted that the blue haired boy had travelled much, he also thought that it would be nice to treat the boy to something extravagant without Aichi becoming guilty of prices.

"That would be nice... But why give them to me and Aichi?"

The blond faked a hurt expression at his friend's words.

"Ouch... We're friends! plus I don't want my winnings to go to waste!"

The brunette nodded hesitantly, as he wondered why Miwa had entered the contest in the first place if he wasn't planning on using the prize for himself.

"I guess..."

"Great! I'll go ask Aichi now"

The blond called happily as he got up from his seat to walk over towards the blue haired boy.

The brunette suppressed a smirk as a look of shock crossed over Aichi's face before it transformed into a thankful smile.

"Thank you Miwa!"

Aichi replied softly, the blond shrugged and scratched his head with a smile.

"No prob Aichi, I figured you and Kai would get better use of the tickets than me"

Sapphires flickered with slight confusion.

"Why did you enter the contest in the first place if you wouldn't use the prize?"

"Because I wanted to try winning"

"I-I see..."

The blue haired boy sighed, he guessed that it was something that the blond did often in his spare time just for fun.

"Well anyway, the tickets were for separate planes for some reason"

"Separate planes?"

"The smaller boy was slightly uneasy about the fact that he would end up in a totally different location by accident.

"Don't worry, I negotiated with the prize givers so that you two will be able to go on the same plane. They were fine, it was just a precaution to stop terrorists"

The blond explained, the brunette nodded, he had heard something about less people being on planes for better security and safety.

"Oh I see... So we're able to go on the same plane now"

The smaller boy murmured to himself.

"You can get the wondow seat if you want Aichi, I've traveled to places before."

Sapphires lit up in excitement at the thought of having a trip with the brunette.

"Thanks! I hope my mom says yes"


	27. Chapter 27

The blue haired boy and brunette were at the Sendou residence, sitting on the living room couch. they had left card capital shortly after receiving the tickets from Miwa.

"So, glad to see that you're feeling better Aichi"

The cyan haired mother said with a smile, she was glad that her son was less gloomy and sad than he had been a few hours ago.

"Ah thanks... I'm okay now"

The younger boy replied happily, Shizuka noticed how close the two boys were sitting together and couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"So the two of you had something that you guys wanted to ask?"

The blue haired boy nodded silently, the brunette let out a soft sigh as he realized that Aichi wasn't used to asking for things from his mom.

"Miwa, a friend of ours gave us free all expenses paid tickets to take a plain ride to a Oceanside resort in china... We've been wondering if you would allow Aichi to go..."

Cyan orbs gazed towards the brunette then flickered mischievously towards her son.

"So you guys will be staying together in a hotel for a few days more or less"

Both teens nodded slowly at the cyan haired mother's words.

"Yeah, can I go? I really want to..."

The smaller boy asked softly, sapphires tinted with excitement at the thought of a big trip.

"Sure you can go, when is it?"

"Thank you!"

Aichi called, hopping up to hug his mom, then moving away awkwardly afterwords as he remembered the brunette was watching.

"The tickets say that we can leave anytime"

The older teen replied, Shizuka smiled at the answer.

"Oh... Well you're doing well in school, and you're very bright... So I guess you can go at anytime Aichi"

The cyan haired mother said, she was thankful that her son had the opportunity to travel, and she was curious to see what would happen during the trip between the two teens.

"Thank you Shizuka"

The brunette said, not wanting to seem ride to Aichi's mother.

"It's fine Kai, I'll trust Aichi to you, please keep him out of trouble and make sure that he eats three meals a day"

The brunette raised a brow at the comment about eating, he would have never expected that the smaller boy skipped meals.

"Maybe that's why he's so short, lack of nutrition"

Sapphires narrowed playfully at jades as the younger boy puffed up his cheeks slightly and crossed his arms.

"I eat properly now!"

He whined, causing Shizuka to laugh.

"Then explain last night and this morning"

"..."

A faint blush appeared upon Aichi's cheeks as he shifted his gaze towards the ground, not wanting to make any eye contact.

"... I'll make sure he eats... Starting with a late lunch today"

The brunette sighed as he ruffled the smaller boy's soft blue locks before heading towards the kitchen. He had been given permission previously to use the kitchen whenever he felt like it.

"Can you make grilled cheese?"

The younger boy asked as he poked his head into the kitchen.

"Sure"

"Yes!"

Jades filled with amusement, he was learning more and more about the smaller boy by the second, which meant he was constantly falling for him over and over with each new surprise that he learned.

"I didn't know that you liked grilled cheese so much"

The brunette replied as he began buttering enough slices of bread to feed everyone.

"I don't have it very often for some reason, it's really great though"

Aichi replied as he fetched cheese blocks out of the fridge.

"Not cheese slices?"

A small smile appeared upon the younger's lips as he shook his head.

"No, it's okay with them but... Real cheese tastes much better, plus I want to help! I know how to slice cheese at least"

The brunette nodded, thinking that it would be nice to cook with the young boy for once, instead of either doing all the cooking or just helping Shizuka cook meals.

"Just don't cut yourself"

"I'm not a child Kai!"

The blue haired boy sighed angrily, despite the smile on his face that said otherwise.

"I know, I know"

"Maybe on the trip you can see for sure!"

Shizuka called from the living room, startling both teens and causing them both to blush.

"..."

"...my moms so mean..."

The brunette nodded, just to humour the younger boy however. The cyan haired mother's suggestion seemed rather nice to him, though, he wouldn't dare do anything of the sort to Aichi. Well, at least not until the smaller boy was ready and wanted him to do otherwise.

"All done!"

The older teen's thoughts were interrupted by the younger announcing that he had finished slicing enough cheese slices to feed everyone.

"Thanks, that saved us some time Aichi"

Kai replied as he began putting the grilled cheeses together before tossing them on the huge electric frying pan to golden up.

"No problem Kai"

Jades narrowed when the brunette realized that the smaller boy was wrapping a small bandage around his finger.

"I though you said you weren't a kid Aichi"

The older whispered gently as he took the injured finger within his hands.

"I'm not, my mom's outburst surprised me so I had to switch hands I was cutting with"

Aichi murmured, blushing fiercely in embarrassment.

"Don't let things get too steamy! You don't want burnt food do you?"

Shizuka laughed as she entered the kitchen, the brunette frowned when the smaller boy swiftly moved away from him out of shyness.

"..."

"Oh so I was interrupting..."

Shizuka sighed, the brunette though that he had heard a faint note of disappointment within her voice.

"Mom... You're picking on Aichi so much, just give him and Kai some time to be all romantic!"

A peach haired girl said as she appeared behind her mother, apparently drawn to the kitchen by the smell of lunch being cooked.

"Thanks Emi"

Aichi smiled thankfully at his younger sister, glad that for once the peach haired girl wasn't teasing him as well.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Sorry bout no update yesterday... It was Victoria Day and I thought it was still Sunday and not Monday ..._**

"So Aichi, when do you want to go?"

The brunette asked as he continued to cook the grilled cheese for a few more moments before placing all the cooked pieces onto the table, the smaller boy pursed his lip slightly as he thought for a bit.

"Maybe tomorrow?"

He suggested, as everyone began to sit down at the table to eat.

"... That's rather soon..."

The brunette sighed, he hadn't expected that the younger boy would choose to go so soon.

"Yeah, but I'm so excited to be able to travel"

Aichi replied happily as he took a sip from his glass of water. The brunette smirked at the younger's enthusiasm.

"But we travel a lot for tournaments"

"It's not the same thing!"

"Then I guess you better start packing after your meal then Aichi"

The cyan haired mother laughed, amused by how full of life her son seemed to be, she wondered if she should send the two on trips regularly if the current one planned turned out well.

"Yeah! I've got to make sure to pack everything I need"

Aichi replied as he finished eating his meal, he then placed his dishes into the sink before quickly running up to his room.

"Don't forget clean underwear!"

Shizuka called with a smile before being answered with silence, the brunette guessed that Aichi was annoyed with his mother for embarrassing him, once again.

"You're really good with Aichi"

The brunette said as he placed his own dishes into the sink and began washing all of the dishes in the sink.

Cyan orbs looked at the brunette in confusion, Shizuka didn't quite understand what the teen meant.

"What do you mean?"

"You're able to tease and make fun of Aichi without actually hurting his feelings, even by the slightest"

The cyan haired mother nodded at the brunette's observation.

"Yeah, that's because I know Aichi so well"

"..."

"Don't worry, I know you'll be able to get to know my son perfectly with time, even I'm often wrong about him"

The brunette blushed in embarrassment when the cyan haired mother patted his head gently. A warm feeling wrapping around him, it felt nice to experience what motherly love felt like after all the years that had passed.

"Thanks..."

The brunette murmured as he moved away from Shizuka.

"It's fine, you've become like a second son to me by now, anyway you should go check on Aichi"

"..."

Kai nodded silently before drying his hands and heading up the stairs, he felt thankful for the cyan haired mother's words, for they somehow made him feel a lot better than he already felt.

"Aichi, how's your packing going?"

The brunette asked as he opened the door that lead to the blue haired boy's room, not bothering to knock because he knew that the younger wasn't changing or sleeping.

"Good, I've got clothes, food and my deck all ready"

Aichi chirped happily, the brunette smirked as he noticed that sapphires behind lopsided lapis frames were brimming with life and excitement, causing the younger boy to look even more adorably perfect then he usually did.

"You better remember clean underwear"

The brunette said, copying what the cyan haired mother had earlier said to the younger. A light tint of scarlet made its way upon the smaller boy's face, whom was puffing out his cheeks in an adorable pouting motion at the older's comment. sapphires glimmering in a unamused fashion.

"... Sometimes I think that you and Miwa aren't too different"

The blue haired boy huffed, causing the brunette to be shocked while he imagined himself as an uppity upbeat person like his blond friend.

"There's no way I'm like Miwa!"

Aichi couldn't help but laugh lightly at seeing the older teen flustered about something.

"You're very similar, however you're more composed, cool, and the one I love"

The younger boy whispered softly, an obvious blush existent upon his face.

"... Whatever"

"Anyway, you finished packing your stuff somehow?"

The older of the two nodded at the younger's words, he guessed that Miwa would pack his stuff for him if he stayed with Aichi.

"Yeah, Miwa said that he'd do all of the troublesome things for us so that we both just have to show up"

"Wonder why he's going through all of the trouble"

Kai shrugged, guessing that it was just another one of the blond's random whims.

"Who knows, probably because he's bored"

"Maybe... Anyway I have no idea how long were able to stay..."

"... I'll need to ask Miwa"

Both teens sighed, not believing that they accidentally forgot to ask the blond exactly how long they'll both be staying in the resort.

"Thanks, I packed enough for a few days, just in case"

"Pack a weeks worth of clothes just in case, it can't hurt to pack extra clothes"

Sapphires narrowed slightly at the older's words.

"I don't think my bag can fit that much clothes..."

"Just make them fit"

"...it's not that simple..."

Aichi sighed as he went towards his dresser to grab a few more outfits to place within his bag, nice ones of course because he was going on a trip with Kai.

"See it fits..."

The brunette replied after the two had spent a good while forcing the clothes into the bag, without breaking the bag's zipper.

"... It looks like it'll burst if I poke it..."

Curious sapphires gleamed behind lapis frames as the smaller boy leaned forward to poke the bulging bag.

"You'd better not..."

The brunette said as he stopped the younger boy, not wanting to have to put the clothes back into the bag if it did actually burst.

"... I'm going to go get my spare bag"

The blue haired boy sighed as he got up from the floor and walked towards his closet.

"... Why didn't you get it in the first place?..."

Kai sighed, face palming himself while the smaller's back was turned. Innocent sapphires gazed back from the closet.

"Because you seemed intent on stuffing my bag"

Aichi replied as he pulled a blue and white bag out of his closet.

"..."


	29. Chapter 29

"What?"

The younger boy asked, confused about the older's random silence.

"We spent all that time stuffing your bag when you actually had two bags..."

"Yeah so?"

The blue haired boy murmured, smiling slightly as he took a few outfits out of the overstuffed bag.

"We wasted our time"

"No, it was fun trying to stuff a overfilled bag with you"

Jades looked into sapphires with confusion, not understanding the smaller boy's words.

"Fun?"

Aichi quickly nodded, turning away from the bags to look into deep jades.

"Yeah, any time I spend with you is ... never wasted..."

Sapphires broke the contact with jades near the end of the younger's speech, blushing ever so slightly was Aichi.

"... Don't say embarrassing stuff..."

Sapphires gleamed brightly behind lapis frames, the smaller boy couldn't help but smile at the older teen feeling awkward due to his words.

"Sorry, I just wanted you to know how I felt"

The blue haired boy whispered softly, causing the brunette to sigh and gently pat the younger's soft blue locks.

"Aichi you don't have to worry, I understand how you feel. Even if you were to one day break up with me seriously, I'd probably follow you still"

"That's kinda creepy, however I promise you won't need to follow me, I'll stay with you Kai"

Aichi whispered, glad that the brunette cared so deeply for him, he felt the same way the older did and strongly doubted that anything would happen to change that.

"Ah you're finished packing everything"

The brunette murmured as he watched the blue haired boy zip up both of his bags.

"Yep, and it's near supper time... Time passes so fast..."

"What do you want for supper?"

A small frown creased the smaller boy's lips as his thoughts turned towards eating.

"I'm not hungry... I ate too much grilled cheese..."

It was true, the two of them had eaten rather late and they both had a good sized lunch.

"Actually I feel the same way..."

"Maybe we can just skip supper"

The older teen was about to nod at the suggestion, however he was startled by Shizuka walking into the room.

"Neither of you two are going to skip supper"

The cyan haired mother sighed, she had come up to check on them, to make sure that nothing was happening between the two boys.

"...fine..."

Aichi whined, obviously not pleased about his mother interrupting them while they were talking.

"Kai, remember what you said? Make sure Aichi doesn't skip meals"

Kai nodded, knowing that he'd make the smaller boy eat, in a little while when both of them were feeling hungry enough for a good meal.

"Yes I'll feed him when one of us gets hungry"

The brunette said, relieved when cyan orbs filled with satisfaction at his words.

"Good... anyway, the two of you better not start doing anything before supper if you know what I mean"

Shizuka laughed as she exited the room, closing the door behind her to just barely avoid a pillow being thrown at her by a blushing Aichi.

"Sheesh... One would think that my mom was the child..."

Aichi sighed as he got up to retrieve the pillow before putting it on his bed.

"She teases you because she cares and is happy for you"

"Yeah, I know..."

Aichi yawned as he sat down beside the older teen.

"On another note, what do you want to do once we're at the resort Aichi?"

The brunette asked, curious about the blue haired boy's plans. Aichi tilted his head to the right as sapphires narrowed in thought.

"I don't know, maybe hang around and have fun?"

"That's not much of a plan..."

The blue haired boy shrugged before leaning against the older.

"We'll find out what we're going to do when we get there, not knowing will make it all the more fun"

"I guess-"

The brunette stopped talking when he noticed that the smaller boy had fallen asleep, he frowned when he looked at the clock only to see that it hadn't even turned 6pm yet.

The brunette decided to not wake up the smaller boy, guessing that he was most likely tired from everything so far, it didn't help that the boy had also only eaten a few grilled cheeses that day either.

Instead, he decided to relax against the bed, enjoying the younger boy's body heat, accidentally falling asleep in the process.

"Supper!- oh..."

The cyan haired mother quickly covered her mouth so as to not wake up the two teens. She had just finished cooking tortillas and had come to get the two.

Shizuka sighed and left the two to continue sleeping, deciding that she shouldn't wake the two.

"Why aren't Aichi and Kai coming down to eat?"

Emi asked as she watched her mother enter the kitchen alone. The cyan haired mother let out a sigh as she sat down at the table.

"Both of them have fallen asleep on the floor"

"Oh... that's strange, I never would have expected Kai to like sleeping on the floor"

The peach haired girl replied before taking a few bites of her tortilla, Shizuka shrugged, guessing that Aichi was most likely the one who fell asleep first out of the two.

"I guess, but it seemed like aichi had finished packing his things. What do you think about them leaving together?"

Blue orbs narrowed towards the ground for a few seconds before a smile appeared upon the young girl's face.

"I'm glad, Aichi hasn't travelled for fun much and I'd be worried about him if he was alone"

The cyan haired mother nodded at her daughter's words, for she to would worry about the blue haired boy if he had been traveling alone. Aichi was smart yes, but neither of the two could deny the young boy's bad sense of direction and bad adaptability to new places when alone.

"Yeah, I think this trip will do the both of them some good"

"Eh, both of them? Is there something wrong with Kai?"

The peach haired girl asked, curious as to what her mother had meant.

"No, but I've noticed subtle changes within him. I can't say much because I've never been with him while he and Aichi weren't together"


	30. Chapter 30

Jades fluttered open slowly, the brunette yawned before looking around before remembering that he had fallen asleep in the blue haired boy's room.

He looked down and smiled gently when he saw the blue haired boy sleeping adorably next to him.

"Aichi wake up"

The brunette whispered gently as he nudged the younger boy carefully.

"... Don't wanna..."

The smaller boy murmured in his sleep as he rolled over so that he was no longer facing the older teen.

"But don't you want to leave for our trip?"

The brunette suppressed a small laugh when sapphires snapped open, brimming with excitement.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!"

The younger boy replied as he stood up quickly, becoming slightly dizzy in the process.

"Careful, you okay?"

Kai asked as he steadied the younger boy.

"Yeah, I just got up too fast"

Aichi laughed as he grabbed his bags and stood next to the bedroom door. The brunette stretched before he got up to follow the younger boy.

"Oh you're both up, want something to eat?"

Shizuka asked as the two teens walked down the stairs, the brunette shook his head and let himself smile gratefully.

"No, we'll get something on the plane"

"Okay, then hope you boys have fun!"

The cyan haired mother called as the two exited the front door, only to come face to face with Miwa.

"I got your bags Kai..."

The blond sighed, he had anticipated the brunette's thoughts, which was quite easy because he's known him for so long.

"Thanks, lead us to the plane"

The blond nodded, used to his friend's usual curtness.

The three arrived at their destination with ease and the blond had pointed the two to their plane and made sure they got on before waving and leaving.

"I've never been in a plane before"

Aichi chirped as he looked out the round window at the greying sky, the brunette wasn't surprised, it would have been more surprising if the younger had already been in a plane before.

"It's neat, though its a little weird during takeoff"

"Weird... Oh... I guess it would be"

The blue haired boy whispered softly as he sank into his seat.

'Attention all passengers, make sure you're settled in, we're preparing for take off'

"Ehhh... What do I do?"

Aichi asked, worried that he might fall out of his seat and onto the older teen. Kai couldn't help but smirk at the younger boy's unease, it was natural.

"Don't worry you're already secured so all you have to do is wait"

"I see..."

The smaller boy let out a sigh of relief, glad that he was having the trip with the brunette instead of being alone.

"It'll be fine Aichi"

The brunette murmured, noticing the smaller boy tense slightly as the plane began to move up the runway. He carefully slipped the younger's hand within his own so as to calm the younger.

After the plane had began flying steadily in the air, the older teen felt the younger relax so he allowed himself to let go of his hand.

"That was scary..."

Aichi sighed as he turned to look out the window, sapphires shone brightly as he looked down at the ground below him.

"Yeah, it is a little the first time"

"You've been in a plane before?"

"Yeah once when I was little..."

The blue haired boy nodded, understanding that the brunette's lack of fear was most likely due to that.

"It's so amazing..."

"Yeah, anyway I'm going to get the attendant lady to bring us some food"

Sapphires turned away from the window to look into deep jades with confusion.

"Why do you want food Kai?"

The brunette sighed at the younger boy's question, realizing why Shizuka had been so insistent on him feeding Aichi.

"Because I promised your mother that you'd eat"

"Oh yeah I forgot"

"..."

The brunette was astounded how someone could actually forget about eating when it was something mandatory for life.

"Ah excuse me, could you please bring my friend and me something to eat?"

The brunette asked as one of the flight attendants walked by him, the girl nodded before leaving to bring a few fruits.

"Thank you miss"

The blue haired boy said with a thankful smile as the two of them accepted a few apples to snack on.

"No problem, it's my job"

The attendant replied before leaving to check on the other passengers.

"Aren't you going to eat Kai?"

The smaller of the two asked when he realized that the brunette hadn't had any of the apples yet.

"No, eating on planes makes me feel sick"

"Oh I see..."

Aichi replied as he took another bite of a big red apple. A few hours passed that were full of apple eating and small talk about card fighting.

"You like the plane?"

The brunette asked, curious as to what the smaller boy's opinion would be of the plane.

"Yeah, but I've been wondering... Are the wings supposed to bend?"

The younger boy replied with a slightly uneasy smile while gazing out the planes window so that clouds were reflected within sapphires.

"... What?..."

The brunette was confused with the younger boy's words and wondered if Aichi was just messing with him or not.

"The wings are bendin- ah!"

Both teens winced as the plain quickly tipped to the side, cries of surprise were heard throughout the plane.

"You okay Aichi?"

The brunette asked, jades filled with concern as he look down at the smaller boy who would have been sprawled across the ground if he had not been still buckled into his seat.

"Yeah but I wonder what's happening..."

'ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, WE ARE EXPERIENCING STRONG TURBULENCE AND TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES PLEASE REMAINS- BZZZT'

Both teens froze in shock before jades looked down into fear filled sapphires, the older teen wanted to tell the younger that everything would be okay, however he wasn't sure that would be the truth.

The sound of screeching metal in the wind made Kai's stomach churn, for he could easily tell that the plane had lost one of it's wings.

Jades and sapphires closed in fear as they felt the plane starting to descend at a high velocity.

"I'm scared..."

The brunette could barely hear the soft voice of the blue haired boy next to him.

They were the last words the brunette heard before everything became blanketed in darkness


	31. Note

Le sequel for this story is out~

called:

Broken Love


End file.
